Complicated
by SweetChoco
Summary: Summary too long.. read it inside...Lots of pairing with Mikan ... suck at summaries..
1. The Cruel Past

**Sumiko**: Hello everyone! Nice to meet you, ermm, I'm actually new here, and I would appreciate if you would read and review nicely please, I know too many people say I'm new here or pls. review nicely whatsoever, but listen, I really don't like nasty reviews, so if you have something to say, say it nicely! Oh yeah! Just call me Sumi or Sumi-chan, Have a nice time~.

**Everyone**: Hai!, Nice to meet you, Sumi/Sumi-chan._ 'She's kind of scary'_

**Sumi**: I saw that!

**Disclaimer**: I do not own Gakuen Alice only Higuchi Tachibana does.

Complicated

Summary: Cheerful, and bubbly little Mikan always wanted to be rock star and her parents supported her. But that all changed, when they got into a car accident, Mikan only survived and blamed herself for her parents' death. Then from that day onwards, Mikan changed from goody-two-shoes to Ms. Punk attitude but when the apartment she's staying at was accidentally burned down by some stupid idiots, she now has nowhere to live and has no money. Fortunately, she applied to go to the famous school for Music, Gakuen Music Academy (GMA), just to live there, chillax, and do whatever she wants since she was pretty good at everything, but noooo,fate just had to be a bitch. She had to meet stupid people there like rivals, stupid fan boys and what? Multiple LOVE interests? Who will become her knight in shining armor to save her from her past ?

* * *

Chapter 1 Her Cruel Past

**Flashback Mikan's Past**

"Mommy, Daddy, Mikan wants to be a rock star when I grow up" said a little innocent and cute Mikan seated right the back seat of the car, to her parents. The Sakura family were out for a drive in a sunny day.

"Yes, yes, sweety, now please stop repeating that, cause it's the 499th time you said that" said her dad who was driving the car,. He was a handsome young man with silvery-white hair and hazel eyes. He has the same personality as Mikan, childish and loud, but he can be very serious sometimes.

"Besides, We already know that you're gonna be one, cause you have the greatest voice that no one could ever have," said her Mom, Yuka Azumi,who was seated beside her husband. She was giggling at her husband and daughter's childish quarrel._ 'Kids' _she thought as she giggled.

"See, Why can't you be as encouraging as Mama?" Mikan asked with hands on her hips. " Besides Mikan wants to break my record on saying that line for the 500th time, and Mikan almost broke it, now one more time, okay?"

"Fine." a sigh escaped from his father's lips.

"Hehe. Ahem, listen as Mikan breakes her own record, ... (breathes in) Mikan want to be a rock star when - Kyahhhh Mommy Daddy,look out!," Mikan screamed and pointed at the front where a big truck with a person who is clearly not sober driving. He had his eyes closed with a cigarette on his mouth and his face was as red as a tomato. His hand weren't grabbing firmly on the steering wheel. It seemed as if he was already asleep.

Her mom swore loudly "What the f*ck are people getting drunk and driving for these days?"

"Daddy, what does f*ck mean?" Mikan asked innocently. Her father only sweatdropped and did not reply to the question. However, Mikan was a very curious and stubborn child so she continuously pestered him for the meaning.

Yuka tapped on her husband's shoulder several times. "Hello? Knock Knock People. Open up! A car is FREAKING GOING TO CRASH US!"

**HONK! HONK!**

"I'm already on it." Izumi tried to dodge the incoming truck coming by moving right, but the truck was too fast and both cars clashed and caused an accident.

"Mikan, go! Please live for us, and achieve your dream to make us happy, Good bye Mikan, Remember that we always love you..." was the last thing Mikan heard from her parents' hoarse but sweet and caring voice, she couldn't help but be confused on why they were saying goodbye, "We will live ...,right?" she thought before she blacked out from the tremendous pain that overcame her.

* * *

When Mikan woke up, the first thing she expected to saw wasn't her parents smiling at her. It was a white ceiling. She wondered if they ever changed their yellow ceiling to white. She tried to sit up straight but couldn't as she felt pain all over her body. She rested for a moment and tried to sit up again. This time, however, was succesful although her body was still aching all over. As her thoughts were now more clear, she looked left and right and her eyes widened as she realized where she was and what just happened. She was in the hospital all bandaged up from the car accident injuries. There sure was a lot of injuries but they weren't really serious. She carefully placed one feet on the ground then another. Then she gently pushed herself to stand on the ground steadying herself and headed towards the door but stopped halfway when she heard voices from the other side.

"Poor child losing her parents at a young age like this" the nurse murmured as she shook her head in doctor agreed "Well, there's nothing we can do about it now. I'm afraid we just have to put her in the orphanage as it seems that none of her relatives wants to take her in." All of a sudden, the door behind the doctor's back burst open, out came a very scared-looking Mikan.

"Ouch! Who the f- oh!" the doctor exclaimed holding his back in pain. He bent down head to head with Mikan and placed a hand gently on her shoulder. "Excuse me, how are you doing little lady? I don't think you should be up and standing yet. Don't you think you should rest a little bit more?"

"I'm sorry, Mr. Doctor. But can you tell me who lost her parents?"

"Uhh, don't worry about that.. just get back to your room and get as much rest as you can. Okay?" The nurse seemed to be hiding something as she was constantly fidgeting.

Mikan had a bad feeling inside but she ignored it and trudged back to her room. Before stepping a foot back inside the room, she stopped in her tracks, turned around and asked, " Umm, I forgot to ask but do you know where my mommy and daddy are?"

_'Shit. We're dead!'_ Just as the nurse was finally going to blurt out the truth; the doctor interrupted. "Your Mommy and Daddy are just fine. Don't worry. We take good care of them."

Just as Mikan got back to her room, the nurse smacked the doctor's arm lightly, "Why did you lie to her?"

"I couldn't help it, it'll make her hysterical, and you know that I can't handle tears very well."

"Fine, but don't blame me if she knows the truth. You are sooo going to be busted for this."

After 2 months, she was finally released. She was so happy to be finally free from that suffocating room. She pranced happily around and twirled and twirled and twirled until she was so dizzy she fell. The other patients stared at her thinking she was insane and just sweatdropped. Mikan stood up, dusted imaginary dust on her dress, skipped towards the counter and asked a nurse about how her parents' condition were. "Your Last Name is Sakura, right? Hrmm, let me see, Oh! Don't you know they died 2 months ago from a car crash; didn't they tell you..." the nurse trailed off recognizing Mikan's face that contained surprise, lonliness and horror.

Poor Mikan was still standing letting every word the nurse said sink in with her eyes widening each second and her mouth agaped. After a while, she forced a laugh. " Ahahaha, very funny nurse, nice joke.. now where's my mommy and daddy?"

The nurse only kept quiet and shook her head.

"NO! NO! That's not true! The doctor said that they were fine! I want MY MOMMY AND DADDY! Give me back my Daddy and Mommy! I promise I won't be naughty anymore. I'll give back the chocolate I stole from Daddy! Just give me back my Mommy and Daddy!" cried the little Mikan making such a ruckus that the other patients looked at her and pity her.

_'Oh, that stupid doctor, I'm gonna give him a piece of my mind!'_ The nurse consoled her by patting her back. "There, there, don't worry Your Mommy and Daddy will be always by your side and in your heart. They just became a star in heaven. Every night just look outside and think of your parents. I'm sure they'll be watching over you." And even though Mikan knew that, she blamed herself for it._ 'It's my fault interrupting them, I shouldn't have talked to them or got their attention. It's all my fault, why do these things keep happening to me? Why can't I stop being a burden for everybody'_ Her thoughts were in a mess as she recalled yesterday's events.

* * *

**Flashback WITHIN the Flashback, Just Yesterday**

The sun was shining, the birds were whining. (Oops, I meant chirping) It was such a good day to surprise her friends. Today had been their 1st friend anniversary and Mikan had been planning to surprise them and give them the gifts she prepared. She was so excited she couldn't conceal it on her face as she walked swiftly towards the classroom. But just before she turned the knob of the door, she heard voices. She was giggling silently taking a peek inside when what she heard shocked her.

"You know that Sakura is such a slut, she knew that I liked Kei, but she still seduced him!" Kana, one of her friends blabbed. All of her friends were there excluding her. They were seated around Mikan's vandalized desk that was surrounded with trash and harsh words written on it.

She gasped. What the- Who the heck is Kei? She was shocked that she doesn't remember who Kei is. Maybe another one of his fan boys? Yes, dear readers, you read it correctly, there is nothing wrong with your eyes, you don't need to go the doctor to get a check up. Mikan is the most popular girl in their school. Not only because of her beauty, it is also because of her cheerfulness and her special ability to make people smile, too bad though she's stupid. But that's not really important, the more important thing that shocked her was that Kana thought she was a slut? Besides, what is a slut anyway? She didn't knew that they were the ones recently vandalizing her desk and putting threatening words on it.

"Yeah, I feel your pain, she can be a bitch sometimes, acting like we're really her friends, but we're not." Sayumi, also one of her friends, dramatically said as she rested the back of her hand on her head, pretending to be hurt.

She gasped again. What? So they were only pretending to be her friends? She was so shocked that she gripped the gifts she made so tightly it was all crumpled.

But wait, her best friend, Shasha, won't betray her, right? A sparkle of hope shone inside her, but it quickly faded when she heard the next person speak.

"She's really stupid, thinking that we're really her friends, I just befriended her because she's popular AND rich!, and now look at me! I'm popular too! Hahaha " Shasha, her most precious best friend laughed as she spat out more hurtful words that made Mikan much more terrible hurt than she already was as they all just cackled and agreed.

The words were stuck in Mikan's head like a broken tape recorder playing over and over again. No matter how she didn't want to erase it from her mind She couldn't, she just couldn't! It was the truth anyways and why bother hide it? Huh? The tears she was holding back flowed down her cheeks endlessly as she dropped the gifts she was holding on to tightly. It made a 'thud' sound and Mikan's friends sure heard it. They turned their head to the source of the sound but found no one instead they found crumpled and destroyed gifts with their names written on it by Mikan. (A/N: May I suggest that you open youtube and play the song Airplanes by B.O.B feat. Hayley William of Paramore)

Sasha slowly walked towards it and picked it up. Her eyes widened when she read it was from Mikan. In a blink of an eye, she was out of the room chasing after Mikan. She tried every place the Mikan would surely be there but couldn't find her. When she reached the place where a large Sakura tree was planted, it was the last place she could think of, she searched around breathing and panting heavily, drenched in called out, "Mikan? Mikan, are you there?" She stopped to listen for a reply. Silence. She called out again, "Mikan, I know you're here somewhere, just let me explain! Mikan, I'm sorry! I truly am sorry! I wasn't saying the truth! Mikan, please come out! LISTEN TO ME!"

Finally, Mikan came out. With tears still flowing down her cheeks, she uttered a hoarse cry "What's there to explain? Sasha, it's alright. I won't bother with you anymore. Why didn't you just tell me? Why did you have to hide it from me? WHY? TELL ME, SASHA, WHY? Are you happy now? Are you happy that you're popular now? Does it feel good to hurt me? (chuckle) This is the end of our friendship. I HATE YOU SASHA! I HATE YOU AND I DON'T EVER WANT TO SEE YOUR FACE AGAIN!" With that, she ran away towards the other side crossing the road when she didn't notice that there was a truck coming right at her.

"MIKAN! WATCH OUT!"

**CRASH!**

"SASHA!"

Moments later...

**WHEE WHOO WHEE WHOO** (sound of an ambulance)

"DOCTOR! DOCTOR!"

"What happened here?"

"She got into a car accident!"

"I see.. To the EMERGENCY ROOM! QUICK! SHE'S LOSING A HUGE AMOUNT OF BLOOD!"

"Doctor, will she die? Please don't let her die, she's my best friend! PLEASE SAVE HER! I'M BEGGING YOU!"

"Don't worry, we will do everything in our power to save her. Just stay outside here and be calm. We'll report the results later." And with that the doctor entered the emergency room with the nurses and did the operation.

Outside the door, Mikan kept waiting and waiting, praying for Sasha's safety as she was circling around restlessly growing more impatient by the second. When Sasha's parents finally arrived heaving heavily, they asked Mikan if the operation was done. Mikan could only shake her head in sorrow. Several moments pass by and for god knows how long they were waiting, the doctor finally came out of the emergency room with a grave look on his face. Uh-oh, this is definitely not a good sign. Come on! Don't give me that face... Turn that frown upside down! Ok, this is not the time to be joking. Gather up the courage to go and ask him.

"So doctor how is she?"

"...I'm sorry to say that she ...is dead. She has lost far too amount of blood and we were too late. I'm sorry but we have done the best we could. I apologize."

"...She's dead? ... And I even said those harsh words to her! NO! WHY NOW? GOD， DON'T TAKE HER AWAY FROM ME NOW PLEASE! I HAVEN'T EVEN APOLOGIZE TO HER! I'M SORRY SASHA! I'M SO SORRY! DON'T LEAVE ME!"

Few days later...

The news about Sasha's death spread to the whole school like wild fire and in no time almost the whole school knows about it. The principal even offered to have a funeral service at school which Sasha's parents accepted. What happened to Mikan? Well, Mikan was still attending school although she was only constantly being ignored or being talked about. But that didn't matter to her at all, her eyes which were once filled with happiness were now dull and lifeless as she kept thinking _'It's my fault.' _Her ex-friends were always whispering behind her back. Mikan still remembered the time she returned to school they were always blaming her for Sasha's death. _"It's your fault Sasha died!" "How could you do this to her?" "You're heartless! You should just go and die! You're a murderer! A MURDERER!" _

At the funeral, Mikan even wrote a poem by herself for Sasha. Mikan took a big breath and walked in front of everyone and recited.

She is gone

You can shed tears that she is gone  
or you can smile because she has lived.

You can close your eyes and pray that she'll come back  
or you can open your eyes and see all she's left.

Your heart can be empty because you can't see her  
or you can be full of the love you shared.

You can turn your back on tomorrow and live yesterday  
or you can be happy for tomorrow because of yesterday.

You can remember her and only that she's gone  
or you can cherish her memory and let it live on.

You can cry and close your mind, be empty and turn your back  
or you can do what she'd want: smile, open your eyes, love and go on.

Mikan's voice cracked near the end. Although she was not showing any signs of weakness, a tear slid down her cheeks. After she recited, she bowed down and immediately ran somewhere where she could hide and cry her heart out.

**End of Flashback WITHIN the Flashback**

"No, Mommy, Daddy, come back... come back" Mikan cried and cried until she finally drifted off to sleep. She didn't care if she disturbed the other patients or not she just wanted her parents back. Losing Sasha was one horrible thing and she couldn't get over it until her parents took her away to another country for 3 months. Time passed and she slowly forgot about it, she was now the same old Mikan happy and bubbly until the car crash happened.

"Poor child, she has really suffered a lot. May Kami-sama grant you great happiness in the near future." The nurse prayed for Mikan's sake and she carried her home.

**End of Flashback**

**

* * *

**

Mikan woke up drenched in sweat, breathing and panting heavily. She leaned her head on her palm and wiped the sweat off her forehead. She was still in her bed looking dazed. Minutes passed, she finally snapped out of her reverie and looked at the clock.

'Shit! It's time for work.' Mikan cursed 'Stupid nightmare.'

Tell me why you have to go and make thigs so complicated, I see the way your acting like your somebody else, gets me frustrated, life's like this and you fall and you crawl and you break and you take what you get and you turn it into, Honestly promise me I'm never gonna find you fake it, No No No!

_When will this never-ending nightmare stop?_

_

* * *

_**Sumi**: Well that's it for the first chapter, I'm sorry if it's too short or something, I'm still an amateur, and if your wondering what song I wrote, it's Complicated by Avril Lavigne, you gotta love her. Yeah! About the muliple love interest, pls. vote for whoever couple you would like to be with Mikan, of course in the end it's still NxM. Pls. review even if it's only five reviews.I'll be very happy. Thank you!

**Everbody**: Bye!


	2. My Work as a Club Singer

**Sumi-chan**: Hello everybody, it's me again! It's time for chapter 2 of the story Complicated!

**Natsume**: Hey, Ugly! _(Tugs on Sumi's hair_) Will I appear on this chapter?

**Sumi-chan**: Ouch! Hey, don't start ripping my beautiful hair out! No, You won't. Bleh (Sticks tongue out)

**Natsume**: Che! Ugly Witch.

**Sumi-chan**: I heard that! _(Lunches bazooka at him)_

**Mikan**: Natsume! That was mean; say sorry to the poor author!

**Natsume**: Tch! No way, Polka, besides she almost shot a bazooka at me.

**Sumi-chan**: Erm-

**Mikan**: HA! I'm not wearing that pattern today. Beat that!

**Sumi-chan**: Hello?—

**Natsume**: Oh really, (flips Mikan's skirt) so it's ichigo's today is it? (smirks)

**Mikan**: (steam coming out of her head) NATSUME YOU HENTAI!

Natsume and Mikan argues.

**Sumi-chan**: Why am I always the one being ignored? Anyway, I want to thank the people who reviewed and put Complicated into their Favorite stories, and putting it into their Story alert. I'm so happy that I'll give all of you cookies! Take the spotlight Koko!

**Koko** : (grabs the mic and the light is shown at him) Now, ladies and gentlemen, May we present the people Sumiko wants to thank. Drum roll please! (Sumiko does the drum roll) (Koko opens the card slowly)

**Everybody**: JUST OPEN IT!

**Koko**: Okay, okay. Sheesh! Can't anyone have some pressure for a moment to make it more interesting? Anyway, let's give a round for applause for **sapphireangel09**, **Ayumi Hotaka** (my couz'), Lili (your right, I never thought of that, Alice academy, Gakuen Alice, it's the same, but I can't think of anything, and music academy doesn't sound nice, so thanks), **janna** ( my friend), and lastly **yuz** (BTW, Cool Name!) And for the people who put Complicated in their Story alert are **sapphireangel109**(Woohoo! Thank you!), **Corsiva Vyrae**, **Kagami Alice**, **GakuenAngel12**, **joyce09**.and **yuz**! and for the people putting it into their favorite stories are **BloodyCherryBlossom**, **Babi Sweet Tooth**, **Kagami Alice**(YAY! Thank you), **loverbear101**,and **xX-tangerines-Xx**, now let's give them a loud round of applause. (Breathes in and out) Well that was long, anyway back to you, Sumiko.

**Everybody**: WOOHOO (claps hands loudly) _'Does she really have to put everybody in?'_

**Sumiko** gives a cookie to each person. And says thank you to each person, Pls. don't be afraid to give more reviews and tell me if I forgot anyone, tell me. Thanks again! Now time to start the story, Oh yeah! I forgot **some** of the pairings are NatsumexMikan, RukaxMikan, TsubasaxMikan, and YouichixMikan. Yay! If you want more then pls. review!

* * *

**Chapter 2 My Work as a Club Singer**

After she got up, she immediately went inside the bathroom to take a shower. Suddenly, she felt the sudden urge to vomit. Holding each sides of the sink with both hands, she felt something sick inside her stomach and threw up everything she ate the night before. Head rested on the faucet, she slowly breathed in and out. She raised her head and looked at the mirror. How horrible she looks right now. She scowled. She washed her face, brushed her teeth, showered and got dressed.

She slipped on a black-colored jacked, capris Levi pants and sneakers.

Suddenly, her stomach growled. She went inside the kitchen, opened the refrigerator and dug through it. Holding the milk on her right and eggs on the left, she placed the milk on the table and proceeded to cook the eggs. While she was cooking, she was deep in thought thinking about her dream, too preoccupied that she didn't notice the burning eggs. When she smelt the scent of burned eggs, she instantly turned off the stove and threw the overcooked eggs into a nearby trash bin. So much for breakfast.

Sighing, she sat on the chair and poured herself a cup of milk, took out a newspaper and spread it on the table.

_'Nothing interesting'_ She thought with a blank look on her face flipping the pages of the newspaper.

After she finished her milk, she packed her things needed in her bag and that includes the red colored ipod Sasha gave her on her birthday. As soon as she stepped out of the house holding her skateboard, she inhaled a big amount of air and exhaled.

She skated through the park with her Ipod on watching all the kids playing with a smile on their faces. Oh how she envied them so much and wished she could go back to the happy days.

Minutes later, she finally reached her destination which is Rebellion, a club where only the coolest of the coolest kids can go. As she reached the door, the guards nodded as if they recognized her and opened the door to let her in.

Louds music, people swaying to the beat of the music, people drinking and chatting, it was the same as always.

When a purple eyed blonde guy noticed her, he immediately walked towards her - correction... he skipped towards her. Yes, skipped.

"Mikan-chan! You're late! I thought you would ditch me here and chill with those weird icky people eating skittles while singing Halo and doing Yoga at the same time" The blonde pouted. "If you did, I'll call the police and tell them you stole my gummy bears whhile I was flirting with a man named Justin Bieber."

Mikan who always had that nonchalant expression on her face narrowed her eyes in disgust and said "What the f*ck are you talking about?  
And flirting with a man? Okay, eww I didn't want to know that. That is absolutely and utterly disgusting."

By now, you might be wondering. Who is this random talking man with no sense of fashion, looks gay and someone who you'd want to beat up. Well, I'll introduce him to you. His name is NOT Barack Obama nor is he Abraham Lincoln. He is WAY far from that. He is Narumi Anjou. Oh god even the name sounds disgusting you'd rather call him U-g-ly.

Back to the main point, who is U-g-ly to Mikan? I bet you would be surprised if I told you that he is her... boss. No, I am not joking. No, I'm not single. Stop asking questions. Back to the story...

Narumi squealed "You're sooo mean. And don't swear! That's bad. Who taught you that huh?

"My mom."

"... Say what?" Narumi asked in disbelief "Never mind, just get ready, it's almost your cue. Good Luck!" He gave her an encouranging pat on the shoulder and disappeared off somewhere.

As she went inside the dressing room to get ready, she passed by many slutty dressed bitches. Some of them ignored her or sneered at her though Mikan didn't mind. She wasn't like those bimbos whose only function is to flirt. She worked only for money.

One day when she gets rich, she'd shove it in that gay Narumi's face and sue him. Then before he goes to jail, she'd kick and stab him several time in the place where men cannot be stabbed. After that, she'll summon Harry Potter, steal his stupid stick and do some awesome magic spells that will torture Narumi. She stopped.

_'Oh God, now Narumi's randomness sickness is infecting me. Got to be more precautious around that fag.'_

When she was trudging towards her room, a sickening voice stopped her.

"Like, eww, what the hell are you wearing? Finally going emo?" A posse of skimpy clothed sluts stood in front of her. This posse was led by Sumire Shouda, the bitchiest bitch of all the bitches that live in this bitchy civilization.

Mikan sighed before answering, "Permy, get out of the way. You tainting my virgin eyes. If you want to say something about me going emo, then at least it's better than yours. I mean, shirt worn like a bra, skirts worn like shorts. Oh god, what else? Don't tell me you're going to go Bippidi Boppidi Boo and turn me into a frog. Oooh I'm so scared. Help me."

Before Sumire could even shout at her, Mikan quickly dashed to her room calling out "Medusa alert! Medusa Alert! Be careful, the snakes in her hair bite! Call the Powerpuff Girls!"

Inside the room, Mikan was putting on her make-up, not too light, not too heavy. As she put the finishing touch, she looked at the mirror. People would call her a natural beauty even if she didn't put her make-up but Mikan thought the opposite she didn't think she was pretty at all even with make-up. All of a sudden, somebody knocked on her door.

"Mikan, are you done yet? Hurry up! It's an emergency. The crowd is getting bored and they want you on stage."

"5 more minutes!"

"Fine."

She hurriedly wore her disgusting dress as she calls it. And immediately prepared herself behind the red curtains of the stage.

"Thank you, Rosalie, for that umm... wonderful performance." the announcer said. "Next, give it up for your all-time favorite singer, MIKAN SAKURA!"

Loud cheers erupted from the crowd. Mikan prepared herself as she posed with her eyes closed. It's show time. With all the eyes staring at the curtain; anticipation was quickly growing as they chanted her name. Smokes appeared and the red curtains were pulled from each side. Mikan who had a smirk on her face strutted to the front and sang.

Paradisco Girls- Patron Tequila

-Intro [Lil' Jon]-  
Let's go!  
Hey!  
What's happenin'?  
What you drinkin' tonight girl?  
Drinkin' tonight with me!  
Put your drinks up!

Mikan:  
Hey girl  
Where's your drink?  
We goin' all get real drunk tonight  
Hey girl  
I got bud we can all get fucked up tonight (get fucked up tonight)  
By the end of the night  
Imma have you drunk and throwing up (hey! )  
By the end of the night  
Imma have you so fucked up! (have you so fucked up)

They said what you drinkin'? (what you drinkin'?)  
Let me buy you a couple of rounds  
And I said what you thinkin'? (yeah! )  
I ain't the type of girl to get down  
But I can party wit cha (uh huh)  
And bring my girls aside (uh huh)  
Tell the bartender bring the ice  
And let 'em know I'm on Patron

I'm on Patron, Tequila  
I'm drunk on Margarita [on Margaritas]  
That Patron, Tequila [that Patron]  
Me and my mamacita (yeah! ) [me and my mamacita]  
Hey girl (hey girl)  
Where's your drink?  
We goin' all get real drunk tonight (get real drunk tonight) [real drunk tonight]  
Hey girl  
I got bud we can all get fucked up tonight (get fucked up tonight) [yeah]  
By the end of the night  
Imma have you drunk and throwing up (hey! ) [throwing up]  
By the end of the night [oohh]  
Imma have you so fucked up! (so fucked up! )

And now the parted heated  
'Cuz I got a hot girl in the club  
I'm feelin' so conceited (yeah! )  
'Cuz everybody is giving me love (uh, uh)  
But hold up, wait a minute (uh huh)  
'Cuz my cup is going empty  
I need someone to refill me  
I'm trynna to get drunk (me too)

I'm on Patron, Tequila [yeah, yeah]  
I'm drunk on Margarita  
That Patron, Tequila [yeah, yeah]  
Me and my mamacita  
Hey girl (hey girl)  
Where's your drink?  
We goin' all get real drunk tonight (get real drunk tonight)  
Hey girl  
I got bud we can all get fucked up tonight (get fucked up tonight) [yeah]  
By the end of the night  
Imma have you drunk and throwing up (hey! ) [throwing up]  
By the end of the night  
Imma have you so fucked up! (so fucked up! )

Who wanna get fucked up? [I do, I do]  
Who wanna get fucked up? [I do, I do]  
Who wanna get drunk? (me) [me]  
Who wanna get drunk? (I'm already drunk) [me]  
Who wanna get fucked up? (haha) [I do, I do]  
Who wanna get fucked up?(I ain't stopping them) [I do, I do]  
Who wanna get drunk? [me]  
Who wanna get drunk? (let's have another one)

I'm on Patron, Tequila  
I'm drunk on Margarita  
That Patron, Tequila [yeah, yeah]  
Me and my mamacita (put your drinks up! )  
Hey girl (hey girl)  
Where's your drink?  
We goin' all get real drunk tonight  
Hey girl  
I got bud we can all get fucked up tonight  
By the end of the night [repeating Aria]  
Imma have you drunk and throwing up [repeating Aria]  
By the end of the night [repeating Aria]  
Imma have you so fucked up! [Imma have you so fucked up! ]

-[Lil' Jon]-  
Put your drinks up!  
Put your drinks up!  
Put your drinks up!  
Put your drinks up!

I'm on Patron, Tequila  
I'm drunk on Margarita  
That Patron, Tequila  
Me and my mamacita

Once she was done, the crowd applauded and clapped crazily. This was what she wanted; the feeling of power. Smiling slyly, she threw her hat to god knows where.

"And that was Mikan Sakura." Narumi announced.

She went back to her dressing room and changed her uncomfortable clothes into more casual ones. When she came out, she heard loud high-pitched screams; she made a mental slap knowing who came.

_'Great. Just Great. They came... AGAIN'_

* * *

Who was the person or **people** Mikan was talking about? Find out soon in the next chapter of… Complicated.

Sumi-chan- Well, that's it for the second chapter. I'm sorry if it's too short, I'll try to make it longer next time.

Natsume: This is so boring.-_-'

Sumi-chan: You just said that because you weren't in it. =_='

Natsume: Duh! Anything can't be interesting unless I'm in it.

Sumi-chan: (mumbles) Conceited Jerk, Anyway. I want to ask for the next chapter, what should be the name of Natsume's band? I can't think of any good name, Partially I'm not good with any names, I mean, look at the chapter name, so pls. REVIEW! And Pairings for Mikan too! REVIEW! pls.


	3. The Extreme Dance Off

**Sumi-chan**: (sneaks in quietly and looks around)

**Natsume**: And where do you think you're going? (Raises eyebrows and taps foot impatiently)

**Sumi-chan**: Yikes! (Jumps) Oh, it's only you (sighs in relief), I thought it was someone else…..

**Natsume**: Like I said, where the hell were you? And why haven't you updated chapter 3?

**Sumi-chan**: Umm…I was doing something else somewhere over the rainbow? … I think. I had so much homework you now school, studies, ugh; it's messing up my brain! Hey! At least I made it a little bit longer! I think….

**Natsume**: (falls down anime style) you think? You haven't updated for some time and that's your lame excuse? Get her!

**Everybody**: (holds torches and forks) **GET HER!**

**Sumi-chan**: Ahhh! (runs away) BTW, I want to thank this people for reviewing **deathglare1391** (thank you for suggesting), **janna** (you ROCK!), **reader168**, **sapphireangel09**, **loverbear101**, **Ayumi Hotaka**(ur so mean =.='), **dragonslay** for reviewing, and the pairings are finally decided NatsumexMikan, RukaxMikan, TsubasaxMikan, KokoxMikan, and lastly YouichixMikan (for **dragonslay**, Youchi wil be the same age as Mikan, cuz' I always wanted to make things more… **SPICY!**)

Disclaimer: I do not own Gakuen Alice, I only own this story

* * *

Chapter 3 The Extreme Dance Off

She hated it when there's a ruckus among the girls. Their annoying squeals and giggles irked her. I mean, if it was it should have been the Black Eyed Peas or Taylor Swift, she'd understand. But them? You have to be kidding me.

One had silver-coloured hair, another was dark blue, the other was orange, one of them was blonde and lastly one had raven-black hair. They were called Youichi, Tsubasa, Koko, Ruka and Natsume. They were known as a girl's ideal type of men. Youichi is a DJ Mixer, Tsubasa is the bassist, Koko was the drummer, Ruka was the keyboardist and Natsume is the group's lead vocalist and guitarist. Together, they were known as the Shadowed Devils. It was a group insanely popular that everywhere you go, you would always see their posters and name. The girls never get tired of it, but Mikan did and so as a hobby, whenever she saw picture of them, she would draw a moustache or maybe a beard to keep herself amused.

'"Kyahhh! They're here!"

"Really? Where? Where?"

"Over there! Kyahh! One of them looked at me!"

"No, he did not! Are you blind, woman? He looked at ME, not you!"

As soon as Shadowed Devils set foot in, girls began to scream and faint at the mere sight of them.

"Somebody needs to shut these girls up." A guy called out. In an instant, all girls' eyes were glaring daggers at the guy. The guy could only sweatdrop.

Natsume felt someone's eyes boring holes at his back. He turned his head towards the direction and smirked at what he saw.

"Hey, ain't that chick hot?" Tsubasa pointed out.

"Back off, Shadow! I saw her first." Natsume growled.

"Chill~ I was just saying. Besides she looked interested in you anyway." Tsubasa raised both hands as if to back off, trying to appease Natsume's anger.

Natsume snorted and made his way towards the brunette.

"Ohhhh, Natsume's getting a new target" Koko said with a goofy smile.

"Oh no, poor girl, she's going to get her heart broken." Ruka said shaking his head in pity.

"Let her be." Youchi said indifferently, his eyes never looking up from his gameboy.

The group of people decided to leave them alone and watch them from a distance.

**

* * *

**

When Mikan was about to walk away, somebody caught her arm. She was about to snap at the person when she saw who it was.

"Hey, sweet thang. I saw you here all alone and thought maybe you need company." Natsume winked and flashing his infamous smirk.

Instead of feeling flustered like what Natsume would have predicted, her face was distorted in horror... PURE HORROR like she just saw a fat unicorn.

Slapping his hand away, she spat at him in response with loathe and disgust evidently clear in her voice. "Three Words, Chupa. In your dreams!"

Natsume looked confused. Who is Chupa?

* * *

By the time, Natsume got back to his table; his friends couldn't supress their laughter and exploded except for Youichi. Natsume decided to vent his anger on one of them and kicked Tsubasa's shin.

"Hahahaha-OW SHIT! What the flying fat unicorns did you do that for?" Tsubasa sprung from his seat, clenching his shin in pain and cursed.

"I saw a fly and killed it for you." Natsume said stoically.

"Thanks pal. You saved my life. I could've been killed." Tsubasa said sarcastically, rolling his eyes.

"No problem, glad to help out any time. Watch your words next time or else I'll kick you in someplace where men should never be kicked next time." Natsume smirked with an evil glint in his eye.

Tsubasa shuddered. Learn to never oppose Natsume or you will face his wrath.

Ruka sensed the tension between the two and tried to mediate the situation by bringing up a different topic.

"So uh, have you ever heard of fat flying unicorns?"

Natsume and Tsubasa looked at him in disbelief. Koko repeatedly banged his head on the table to stifle his laughter and Youchi? He slapped his forehead.

* * *

"People gather up! It's time for you favorite event. The dance off! You are to challege our greatest dancer and show us everything you've got." A DJ hollered to catch the attention of the crowd. In a second, people stood up from their seats and headed towards the dance floor.

Natsume saw this as a chance to to show Mikan how awesome he is and volunteered to dance.

"All right! Now that we have a challenger, let's see whose going to challenge him. Let the spotlight roll!"

The spotlight turned round and round until it finally stopped and it lit on a person eating steak.

Natsume was startled; he'd never imagined dancing against a girl especially someone who just rejected him. He smirked. This will make things much more interesting.

Mikan sighed. She was the one who was chosen and she wasn't even finished eating her precious steak. She cursed who ever was holding the flashlight and wished him an early death. The guy who she cursed felt a chill run up his spine and just shook it off.

On the other side...

"Hey, let's make a bet. I'll bet you 20 dollars that the girl will win. It'll be hilarious to see Natsume defeated by a girl." Tsubasa smirked

"I agree. I'll bet on her too." Koko said with that silly grin still plastered on her face.

Ruka sighed. "You guys, aren't you Natsume's friends? Why aren't you supporting him? He's gonna be furious when he hears this. Besides, I don't think that girl stands a chance against him. I mean, this is Natsume we're talking about. The best dancer in our academy who has never lost a single competetion. Even I couldn't win against him, so what makes you think she could?"

Youichi agreed. "Yup, Ruka's right. You guys are idiots. I'm also going to bet on Natsume. He's the real deal here. "

"Oh we'll see. We'll see" Tsubasa simpered.

Back to the main side...

"Before we start, I have a proposition and I know you'll be interested. If I win, you'll be my girlfriend for 2 weeks. If you win, I'll be your slave for a week. Deal?" Natsume smiled cunningly.

The crowd started murmuring with one another. Anticipation rose from them. As their whispers became louder, the tension also grew. At last, Mikan held out a hand to silence them.

"Girlfriend, huh? I accept, but on one condition. You have to change the date to a week." Mikan replied.

Some of the people in the crowd who haven't seen Mikan dance gasped that she agreed because Natsume was known as the best dancer in the most famous academy. As for the people who've seen Mikan dance, they pitied Natsume. They already knew what the outcome was but just stayed quiet and just wanted to enjoy the show.

"2 weeks!"

"A week!"

"3 weeks"

"2 weeks"

"A month! Try to bargain more and this will just go higher and higher." He smirked.

Mikan groaned. How could he be so annoying! She had an urge to plant a punch on his face right now but decided to hold it back or she'll get scolded.

"Ugh! Fine! Let's start! You go first" Mikan said rubbing her temples. When she snapped her fingers, music began to play.

"My pleasure." Natsume smirked before going into dance mode.

Beats of the music spilled out of the speakers and coated the room. Natsume could feel the sensation controlling him and succumbed to it. His own body felt like it was moving on its own and he couldn't stop the feeling.

Low – Flo Rida

Shawty had them Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

[Verse 1:]  
I ain't never seen nuthin that'll make me go,  
this crazy all night spendin my dough  
Had a million dollar vibe and a bottle to go  
Dem birthday cakes, they stole the show  
So sexual, she was flexible  
Professional, drinkin X and ooo  
Hold up wait a minute, do i see what I think I  
Whoa  
Did I think I seen shorty get low  
Ain't the same when it's up that close  
Make it rain, I'm makin it snow  
Work the pole, I got the bank roll  
Imma say that I prefer them no clothes  
I'm into that, I love women exposed  
She threw it back at me, I gave her more  
Cash ain't a problem, I know where it goes

She had them

[Chorus:]  
Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack  
[Ayy]  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

The eyes of the crowd were on Natsume. They were afraid to blink, for if they did, they thought ithey would miss it and it might all be over. Mikan's eyes also traveled with Natsume's body. Although it was hard to admit, he was a pretty good dancer; he's got good techniques but he lacks skill. Something that she has and right now, she decided that it's time for her to have all the fun as well.

With the sound traveling through her ears, she lost herself in a sea of music. Her body began to move to the beat of the music and it felt good. Moving her whole body, she danced with such burning passion that it blew everyone away.

[Verse 2:]  
Hey  
Shawty what I gotta do to get you home  
My jeans full of gwap  
And they ready for Shones  
Cadillacs Maybachs for the sexy grown  
Patrone on the rocks that'll make you moan

One stack (come on)  
Two stacks (come on)  
Three stacks (come on, now that's three grand)  
What you think I'm playin baby girl  
I'm the man, I'll bend the rubber bands

That's what I told her, her legs on my shoulder  
I knew it was ova, that Henny and Cola  
Got me like a Soldier  
She ready for Rover, I couldn't control her  
So lucky oo me, I was just like a clover  
Shorty was hot like a toaster  
Sorry but I had to fold her,  
Like a pornography poster  
She showed her

[Chorus:]  
Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

[Verse 3:]  
Whoa  
Shawty  
Yea she was worth the money  
Lil mama took my cash,  
and I ain't want it back,  
The way she bit that rag,  
got her them paper stacks,  
Tattoo of bubba cray,  
I had to handle that,

I was on it, sexy woman, let me shownin  
They be want it two in the mornin  
I'm zonin in them rosay bottles foamin  
She wouldn't stop, made it drop  
Shorty did that pop and lock,  
Had to break her off that gwap  
Gah it was fly just like my glock

[Chorus:]  
Apple Bottom Jeans [Jeans]  
Boots with the fur [With the fur]  
The whole club was lookin at her  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

Them baggy sweat pants  
And the Reeboks with the straps [With the straps]  
She turned around and gave that big booty a smack [Ayy]  
She hit the flo [She hit the flo]  
Next thing you know  
Shawty got low low low low low low low low

C'mon

When the music stopped, Natsume was panting and sweating heavily while Mikan was still breathing normally. She didn't look like she was tired at all. All of a sudden, enormous sound of cheering and clapping were heard. They were applausing for them. Natsume was great dancer but Mikan was insanely awesome! Both of them synchronized really well; they were a good combination. The crowd went really wild when they saw them dance together. It was such a great show that they've never seen before and they're glad to be so lucky to see them dance. In the end, Mikan won. Natsume was shocked that he was beaten by a girl. His face was hard to describe. Mikan never used the deal against him and told him that she'll use it when it'll be useful. Ruka and Youichi grudgingly took out 20 dollars from their pockets and gave them each to Koko and Tsubasa. Koko high-fived Tsubasa and laughed together with him. Natsume's face was really hilarious, they had finally seen a defeated Natsume.

* * *

Mikan took a taxi to go home. As she finally arrived on the street of the apartment where she lived, her eyes widened in horror. She saw a huge fire and some firefighters splash water all over it. She realized it was being burned down. She remebered that she still had her mother and father's memento inside her room and tried to go in but the police wouldn't let her. She struggled against the police's arms that were holding her back as tears spilled out of her eyes and slid down her cheeks. The pain and guilt that were in her heart was growing and it was really killing her until she finally collapsed to her knees, losing the power to fight back. The only thing she could do was watch the apartment burn down.

The only thought in her mind was '_I'm sorry.'_

_

* * *

_

**Sumi-chan**: I give up (falls to the ground), and that's it for chapter 3, I'm sorry for the late update, its because of school. (Bows) I'm sorry also if this chapter isn't good enough for your liking, at least I updated it. Onegai, Review please. Soo tired. (falls asleep)

Reviewing is not necessary but it makes the author happy. =)


	4. Auditioning

**Sumi**: Wahhh! (Sobs and hides)

**Mikan: (**walks by and stops in front of Sumi's hiding place)

**Mikan**: Sumi-chan, why are you there and why are you crying?

**Sumi:** Because I failed in civics, and my laptop broke 2 times and I had to format it again and again, and I haven't updated for a week so I'm afraid that the readers will get angry at me and the pressure is killing me!

**Mikan**: Sumi-chan, nobody's perfect, you know failures are lessons so you will not get overconfident, they will make you realize your mistakes and it helps you get stronger.

**Natsume**: (bewildered) Finally, you said a sentence that makes sense..

**Mikan**: Hey! Are you saying I'm stupid?

**Sumi**: (looks up) You're right, Mikan-chan. (stands up) I shouldn't give up, I shall continue to progress until I defeat that stupid idiotic arrogant brother of mine. （eyes sparkles）

**Mikan:** That's the spirit!

**Natsume: **Morons.

**Sumi and Mikan:** We are not morons!

**Sumi**: Here's chapter 4. By the way, Special thanks to **sapphireangel09, sakurabreeze, maxeyn, dragonslay **for reviewing and for the peoples who put my story in their story alerts and other silent readers.

I dedicate this chapter to my mom who wouldn't stop bugging me, and saying she doesn't even know me because she's angry that I didn't dedicate this story for her (she doesn't even read this story!) , for her birthday today. Happy Birthday Mom! And to my best friend Nicole.

* * *

Chapter 4 - Auditioning

**Mikan's POV**

_What am I going to do now?_ Just when I thought of this, a paper flew by and hit my face. Ouch.

"Mmph!" My voice was muffled by the paper that was sticking to my face and as I took it of, I breathed in and out deeply.

"God, and I thought I was gonna get killed from suffocation." I muttered, " Stupid paper, ruining my dramatic moment." Sigh

When I looked at the paper, it was actually a flyer. It says, 'Gakuen Music Academy, school for music geniuses and lovers. Only one free scholarship left, the person who gets the scholarship gets to sleep in the dorms and eat breakfast, lunch, and dinner for free. May I remind you, that the Shadowed Devils study in this school, so if you wanna meet them then what are you waiting for? Sign up or die!

Time: 4:30pm

Place: Dream Land Co., 3rd Floor, Auditorium Hall

Date: September 9, 2009

By: Hotaru Imai'

There was a sparkle of hope in my eyes._ 'What's with the sign up or die thing? Are they so desperate to find a student?'_ I shook my head

But then I thought_ 'Free food and room, awesome! But wait, my mom always says to think twice before you speak. But who cares? It's free anyway. It's not like something's gonna happen. Hey, wait a second, Gakuen Music Academy? Isn't that the school where porcupine head goes to? Ohh, this is gonna be so interesting. (Smirks then stomach grumbles) I'm hungry.' _

Then I went to McDonalds to buy some cheeseburgers, a large cola and regular French fries. You can't sing with and empty stomach, can you? If you can, then you're not human. =.='

* * *

When I got out, I looked at my watch; it was 4:25pm._ 'Sh*t, 5 minutes left, God, time flies so fast.' _I quickly ran towards the building, but before going in, I took a good look at the Dream Land Co., it was huge!

When I got in, there were a lot of girls with huge thick makeup and some boys, but mostly girls. _'Yes! Right on time.'_ I took a peek at the stage and there were four judges, I think the raven haired girl is named Hotaru Imai, then ... is that porcupine over there? And two unknown persons, you asking how I knew? Simple, there's a name tag on the table. I also took a peek at the person who's auditioning right now. And she can't even sing, dance, or play an instrument, why did she even audition anyway?

**Hotaru's POV**

"Next!" I shouted so that the annoying woman who can't even do anything except strip dancing in front of us would go away.

'_Sheesh! I know we need only 1 more student, but why are other useless morons here? I only said it was for music geniuses and lovers only. Not music morons.' _I thought as I rubbed my temples because my head was hurting from the annoying screeching of some girls.

As the next girl came, I immediately said "NEXT!" know why? She was wearing nothing! …. Girls these days…. It's all that Hyuuga's fault, if he hadn't been a judge, I can protect my virgin eyes from seeing these disgusting things.

After judging almost at least 404 kids, I was dead tired. I looked at the list and it says only person left, Mikan Sakura. We still can't find the right one yet, and I bet this girl is the same as those annoying monkeys.

**Normal POV**

When Mikan's name was called, Natume's eyes widened, when Mikan came in, he thought _'It really is her!'_,he remembered their deal and tried to cover his face with the list, but when Mikan saw his spiny hair, she smirked _'Ah! It really is porcupine.' _

"Just dance" Hotaru said._ 'Hmm? She doesn't drool over Hyuuga or anything and she doesn't wear slutty clothes, (looks at Hyuuga) and why the hell is he covering his face? Interesting…' _

When the two person beside Hyuuga heard him, they sang. " Gonna be okay, da da do do, mm, Just Dance spin that record babe, da-da-do-do mm just dance" Hotaru and Natsume looked at them weirdly.

"Shut up." Hotaru glared at them.

_'Here I go! I have to try my best.'_ Mikan thought and breathed in and out deeply.

Lady Gaga – Just Dance

RedOne, Konvict  
GaGa, oh-oh, eh

I?ve had a little bit too much, much  
All of the people start to rush, start to rush by  
How does he twist the dance? Can?t find a drink, oh man  
Where are my keys? I lost my phone, phone

What?s going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can?t see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what?s the name of this club?  
I can?t remember but it?s alright, a-alright

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance

Wish I could shut my playboy mouth, oh oh oh-oh  
How?d I turn my shirt inside out? Inside outright  
Control your poison babe, roses have thorns they say  
And we?re all getting hosed tonight, oh oh oh-oh

What?s going on on the floor?  
I love this record baby but I can?t see straight anymore  
Keep it cool, what?s the name of this club?  
I can?t remember but it?s alright, a-alright

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just

When I come through on the dance floor checkin? out that catalog  
Can?t believe my eyes, so many women without a flaw  
And I ain?t gon? give it up, steady tryin? to pick it up like a car  
I?ma hit it, I?ma hit it and flex and do it until tomorr? yeah

Shawty I can see that you got so much energy  
The way you?re twirlin? up them hips 'round and 'round  
And now there?s no reason at all why you can?t leave here with me  
In the meantime stay and let me watch you break it down

And dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance

Woo! Let?s go!

Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, it?s symphonic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint electronic

Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint, it?s symphonic  
Half psychotic, sick, hypnotic  
Got my blueprint electronic

Go! Use your muscle, carve it out, work it, hustle  
I got it, just stay close enough to get it  
Don?t slow! Drive it, clean it, lights out, bleed it  
Spend the lasto  
(I got it)  
In your pocko  
(I got it)

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm

Just dance, gonna be okay, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, spin that record babe, da da doo-doo-mmm  
Just dance, gonna be okay, d-d-d-dance  
Dance, dance, just, j-j-just dance

Mikan's POV

As the music ended, I stopped in a complicated pose and then bowed, I heard them clapping for me. When I heard Hotaru saying, "You're in." at me, I was relieved, if I didn't get the scholarship, where would I go?

When Hotaru and I were having a private conversation, she said that the room was not fully renovated yet, so she will temporarily place me with someone.

"Oh, don't worry, I know someone who studies there, I'm sure we will share the same room without such incoveniences." I smirked, as I looked at Hyuuga.

"Glad to hear that then, Miss Sakura." Hotaru said.

* * *

Normal POV.

As Mikan walked towards Hyuuga, she said, "What's up, slave?"

"Do I know you?"

"Stop pretending Hyuuga, listen, about the deal, I need a favor to ask." Mikan said slyly.

"What do you mean favor?" Hyuuga nervously asked.

"We're going to share a room temporarily." Mikan replied.

"What?! There is no way I'm going to let a girl who defeated me stay in my room." Natsume angrily said.

"Shut up and listen Hyuuga, tomorrow I'm going to study at your school and they said that the room where I'm going to stay in is not yet renovated. And besides I have no place to live in." Mikan said blankly. "So nice to meet you, partner." Mikan smirked

* * *

Sumi-chan: What will happen in the next chapter? It is a question that many readers will ask.

Natsume: Why does your story makes no sense and is so short? Yes, it is also a question readers will also ask.

Sumi-chan: Do you want to die?

Natsume: ….

Mikan: Haha, Natsume got WHIPPED!

Natsume: Shut up, Polka.

Mikan: Natsume no hentai!

Sumi-chan: The same old line everyday, (sigh) I'm sorry if it isn't good enough for your liking, I was so busy that ideas didn't come to my head like it usually does, should I still continue this story?

I would deeply appreciate it if you would review. And I'm sorry if this chapter isn't good enough for your liking. Arigatou-gozaimasu.


	5. First Day of School

**Sumi: **Yo! I'm back with chapter 5.

**Natsume:** Like finally.

**Sumi:** Don't say that, you sound like a b*tchy girl, you know?

**Natsume: **Che!

**Sumi: **Anyway, I decided that I won't put up the lyrics anymore, because it takes to much space and will make the story shorter, and I want to thank the following for reviewing **AniME AddiCtz****, CrimsonCinnamon Eyes, mazeyn, manga-girl-freak,** and **dragonslay** (about her parents memento, she won't find it **ever again**… I don't sound like an evil witch... do I?)

Mikan: Raises the sign 'I do not own Gakuen Alice, Higuchi Tachibana does.'

* * *

Chapter 5 First Day of School

**Normal POV**

After they got out of the building, Hotaru led them to their limo. When they arrived, Natsume looked at Mikan's face to see any sign of marvel like any other new students would do, since the school is enormous but he only saw a nonchalant expression.

"Welcome to Gakuen Alice Academy, a school famous for music geniuses and this school was found by Neji Hyuuga(sorry, can't think of any other name, hehe :D), school starts tomorrow by 7:00am. Here is your schedule (hands out schedule) (looks at watch) I'm sorry but I have to go check on something, please allow Hyuuga to do the touring." Hotaru said as she walked off.

So her schedule was like this

7:30-8:30 Singing

8:30-9:00 Music History

9:00-10:00 Lunch Break

10:00- 11:30 Dancing

11:30-12:10 Acting Classes

Natsume took a look at her schedule and whistled, "Wow, such a coincidence, we have all the same classes together." He said as he put an arm around Mikan's shoulders.

"Music history? What's that all about?" she asked and took his arm off her shoulders.

"It's all about the famous singers, composers, etc…like how Michael Jackson died, he was the king of pop, and I thought he looked like a girl since he has pale white skin. (Sorry, no offense, to Michael Jackson fans) Totally boring stuff." He shrugged

"So you father owned this school?"

"Duh, didn't Imai just said that."

"Still can't believe your rich and I thought you were just one stuck up brat"

"Hello? You don't recognize me? Natsume Hyuuga as in famous model from the Playboy magazine, and famous actor, singer, and dancer?" He was shocked, this was the first time that he met someone who didn't know who he was. _'Interesting'_ He smirked.

"Really? ..... Still don't know you, I only know that you're Natsume Hyuuga who everyone talks about, is the best singer and dancer in school who is also an arrogant stuck up brat." She shrugged her shoulders as Natsume glared at her and then they toured around the entire campus.

After they explored the entire school for 5 hours, yes it took that much time… they went back to the dormitory and to Natsume's room to get some rest. When they got in, Mikan expected his room to be really messy, but she was slightly shocked to see it was very clean.

"I'm surprised, Hyuuga, I thought you'll have a messy room, I guess I was wrong about you then." Mikan said

Natsume grunted and replied, "Just because I'm a boy, doesn't mean that I have a messy room, besides I want my things organized."

Mikan faked gasped and said " Don't tell me, you're a clean freak?!"

Natsume glared at her.

After Mikan prepared her bed just on the other side of the room and was going to take a shower, Natsume suddenly came out of the bathroom with only a towel on, when he saw Mikan staring at him, he expected her to blush, after all who wouldn't blush at **the** Hyuuga Natsume's body, lots of girls would even kill to be in her place. He smirked.

"Take a picture, it will last longer."

"Good idea! It will make millions when I sell this photo and I'm going to be rich in no time." She said and she really took a picture.

"No, wait, I didn't mean it that way." He sweatdropped, he thought that she would drool over her body, but she didn't even drool nor blush and just went straight to the bathroom.

When Mikan got into the bathroom, she slumped over the door, and a blush crept up to her cheeks. It was her first time seeing a man's body, no more like Adonis's body, at least she fought against her blush or else Natsume would have see it and would tease her nonstop about it.

When she got out of the bathroom, hair dripped down on her shoulders, she saw Natsume sitting on his bed reading a manga and when Natsume glanced at her, he had some naughty thoughts, and he blushed but hid it with his bangs. Though Mikan was confused, she thought she just saw a tint of red in his face._ 'Does he have a fever?' _Even though Mikan is very calm and cold, she is a very dense girl.

'_Why am I feeling this way? I never felt this way before, and most importantly just by this girl?!' he thought._

"Hey! Do you have a fever or something? I thought I just saw your face was red."

Before Natsume could even reply, Mikan put her forehead against his. He was shocked, nobody had ever done this to him before, not even his loving mom, he was the one whom everyone had high hopes for, so if he makes a single mistake, everyone would be disappointed, and he couldn't stand the peer pressure he's feeling from everyone, so he became a womanizer(background: Britney Spears singing Womanizer :D haha), toying with women, no women seriously loved him before, for they all only wanted was his looks, fame, power, and money, but this girl she just met at a bar, was actually concerned for her? He couldn't believe it. All of this has to be a joke!

'_Maybe this girl is just like the rest of those sluts, trying to fool me by pretending to be nice so that they can get what they want.' _he thought darkly so he pushed her away and she fell to the floor.

"Oof! Ouch! You don't need to push me that hard! I was just concerned about you." she complained.

"Well I don't need your concern." He sneered at her.

"Okay, fine, no one needs my concern anyway." She sighed and smiled at him with a weak small smile.

He felt remorseful for pushing her away, he didn't mean to push her, it was just the thought of her fooling him made his anger boil. But he really was confused, was she really trying to fool her or was she really concerned about him?

* * *

**The Next Day**

Mikan woke up and looked at the clock beside her, it read 6:20 am._ 'Still 40 minutes before school starts.' _So she took a hot bath prepared her clothes, and got out of her room which is in Natsume's room which is so big because his father is the owner of this school and he gets special treatment. She was wearing a black tank top, black cargo pants with chains on it, sneakers and a cap.

When Mikan headed down the stairs for breakfast, she saw food already prepared on the table with a piece of paper on it, the only word that was written there was "Sorry."

'_Hyuuga must have cooked this food.'_ She smiled a small smile that was barely noticeable to people.

After she was done eating Hyuuga's cooking she thought _'Not bad.' _She skateboarded to school, and after standing in front of the Music Room, a teacher suddenly walked up to her, he asked if she was the new student, she nodded her head then turned her head to look at his face. To her surprise, her music teacher was actually Narumi.

"Ah! Mikan-chan, it is you!" Narumi shouted with glee.

"What the hell are you doing here?" Mikan asked.

"Well, I work here as a teacher, remember the thing I told you about my secret job, well, it's actually being a teacher here! Isn't it great, now we can spend more time together in class."

'So this was the "secret job" he was talking about. And I thought he was a gay dancer in some bar.' She shivered at the thought.

"Well, after I call your name, you can come in, all right?"

"Hn."

Narumi sweatdropped. He went in the classroom and shouted "Good Morning Class, today is the first day of blah blah blah……….and the speech goes on and on" When Mikan heard her name being called, she went in.

"Now please introduce yourself, Mikan-chan"

"As you've already heard, my name is Mikan Sakura, you may only call me Sakura. That is the only information I can give you. If you want to ask some questions, that will be 10 yen for each answer. Please take care of me" She bowed and all the students sweatdropped.

Then suddenly the door slammed open, in came in 6 bitchy girls. Boys suddenly wolf-whistled at them and they strutted in, not caring if they're late. Mikan took a good look at the bitches. They were all wearing slutty clothes but the one in the front whom she thinks is the leader is almost wearing nothing at all! Wow, someone just beat Sumire's record on being the bitchiest bitch of all the bitch in the whole bitchy wide world. Woah! That was a lot of bitchies added. Wait, did she just saw Sumire at the back of the leader?

When the group of girls came up in front, they saw the new student, but since Mikan was wearing her cap on, the bitches, I meant the girls couldn't see her face, they all probably thought she was so ugly, that she had to hide her face.

"Hey, don't you think it's rude to come barging in late and interrupting the teacher's introduction?" Mikan asked confidently to the girls.

Students whispered to each other, "OMG! She just talked against Luna, I wonder what'll happen to her?"

'_So this girl's name is Luna, huh?'_

"Excuse me? Did you just talked back at me?" Luna asked arrogantly.

"Duh! Are you deaf or something?" She retorted back.

"Do you know who I am?" She strutted up to her.

"Apparently, no, since I'm a new student here."

"I'm Luna Koizumi, famous girl singer and dancer in the academy, also the future wife of Natsume Hyuuga." She arrogantly said

Then Mikan suddenly chuckled, "You? Hyuuga's future wife? Wow, you two really fit each other, I wish you both luck on you relationship."

"Of course you should, an ugly girl like you wouldn't stand a chance against me anyway. You know? You should let everyone see you ugly face so that they will see how ugly your face is. " She said and her cronies agreed then suddenly she went in front if Mikan and lifted of her cap.

When Mikan's cap was taken off, sparkling amber hair fell down on her shoulders, and cold but tantalizing hazel eyes were revealed and on cue, Natsume and his gang, slammed the door open and strutted in.

"Nobody touches the cap, got it you ugly old hag." Mikan said coldly and glared at her.

Luna was shocked and scared that ugly girl was actually very prettier than her, but she wouldn't admit it. So when Natsume and his gang went in, she saw this as an opportunity to humiliate the girl(Mikan) who humiliated her(Luna) for trying to humiliate her(Mikan).

"Natsume-kun! This ugly girl named Mikan Sakura, is bullying me." She whined to Natsume and fake big fat crocodile tears fell on her make-up filled cheeks.

But Natsume merely said, "Shut up and get off of me you ugly old hag." As he glared at her and the whole class laughed at her.

"Ugly Old Hag?!" She screeched and her face turned red from embarrassment as her cronies tried to calm her down.

"You! It's all because of you, now Natsume hates me! I hate you!" Luna pointed her middle finger at her and cursed her.

"Whatever." Mikan coolly said.

"Erm, well, let's break this fight okay? Mikan you'll be seated with Hotaru Imai, I'm pretty sure you know here already." Narumi interrupted

Mikan nodded her head and put her cap back on and went straight to her seat which is right in front of Natsume.

'_Well, this is the most interesting first day of school in my life except picking a fight with a bitch.'_ Mikan smirked.

'_Such an interesting girl, I'll look forward to what'll happen to this year' _Hotru beside her thought with a smirk.

* * *

**Sumi-chan:** And Cut! Very Good! Everybody, you can now take a break.

**Everybody in the cast:** Finally!

**Sumi-chan:** I'm sorry if it's a bit short, I'll try to make it longer again in the next chapter, so please look forward to it. And is it better to put lyrics on screen or not? If you review I'll update chapter 6 okay, please be honest, I'd appreciate it. Thanks!


	6. The Power of Friendship

**Sumi-chan:** WAZZUP!!!! It's decided that the lyrics will also be written. (shouts in Natsume's ear)

**Natsume: **(Covers ears) what the hell is wrong with you?!

**Sumi-chan: **Hehehe

**Mikan:** Neh, Sumi-chan, Why are you so happy today?

**Sumi-chan: **You really want to know why?

**Mikan: **(eagerly nods head) Yes! Yes!

**Natsume: **No!

Mikan kicks Natsume's shin and Natsume jumps in pain.

**Natsume: **Ow! What the hell did you do that for?

Mikan face is like this =.='

**Natsume:** Fine, yes!

**Sumi-chan: **(sweatdrops) Mikan-chan, I didn't know you were going to go that far, just to know why I'm so happy. I don't really know why I'm happy.

**Natsume: **(explodes in rage) WHAT!!! YOU DON'T KNOW WHY YOU'RE HAPPY? WHAT KIND OF STUPID LAME EXCUSE IS THAT?! DIE!!! (Holds out flames in his hands)

**Mikan:** Natsume! Calm down.

**Sumi-chan:** Oh well, better run for my life, I want to thank the following for reviewing, **Emmoria, dragonslay, emerald325, Xxdarkness-angelxX, cute123** and also the people who put the story in their story alerts. Please keep supporting us!

* * *

Chapter 6 The Power of Friendship

**Mikan's POV**

In the classroom, as the gay kept talking nonsense about what a wonderful school year this will be, _'Wonderful school year my ass',_ two girls in front of me turned towards me and introduced themselves to me.

"Hi! My name is Anna Umenomiya, Nice to meet you You can just call me Anna." The pink-haired girl said smiling, she seems so innocent.

"Yo! The name's Nonoko Osagawara, Keep that in mind, Just call me Nonoko." The navy blue-haired girl told me with two fingers saluted, she seems the opposite of the pink-haired girl.

"Can we call you, Mikan-chan?" They both said in synch.

"Woah, are you twins or something? And no! " I said surprisingly.

"No, people always thought that we're twins but we're not." They both replied in synch again.

"Anyway, why're you talking to me?" I asked them.

"We want to be your friend!" They both said.

"No." I said immediately.

"Why?" They asked using puppy dog eyes. Too bad, they didn't work on me.

"Friends are just pests, they'll only use you and they'll just get in your way." I said icily.

'_And I learned that I shouldn't trust anyone ever again, I don't want to experience the pain anymore.' _I thought sadly.

"No! They're not, they always help you when you're in trouble." They denied and they looked hurt.

"Don't try to fool me, I've had friends before but all they did was lie to me." I glared at them telling them not to bother me anymore. I knew Hotaru was also listening.

"All right class, who wants to volunteer to sing one song in front." Narumi said interrupting us from our conversation.

Many people raised there hands, even Luna raised her hand, probably wanting the attention and try to humiliate me. But when Narumi smirked, I knew something went wrong, and he did it. He called me! I didn't even raised my hand! I felt Natsume smirk at my back, and I blamed Narumi, as I walked to the front, I felt eyes boring holes into my back. When I reached the front, I asked for a guitar, and Narumi lend me one. I started singing.

My Happy Ending – Avril Lavigne

So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

Let's talk this over  
It's not like we're dead  
Was it something I did?  
Was it something You said?  
Don't leave me hanging  
In a city so dead  
Held up so high  
On such a breakable thread

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_[Chorus:]_  
You were everything, everything that I wanted  
We were meant to be, supposed to be, but we lost it  
And all of the memories, so close to me, just fade away  
All this time you were pretending  
So much for my happy ending  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

You've got your dumb friends  
I know what they say  
They tell you I'm difficult  
But so are they  
But they don't know me  
Do they even know you?  
All the things you hide from me  
All the shit that you do

You were all the things I thought I knew  
And I thought we could be

_[Chorus]_

It's nice to know that you were there  
Thanks for acting like you cared  
And making me feel like I was the only one  
It's nice to know we had it all  
Thanks for watching as I fall  
And letting me know we were done

_[Chorus x2]_

_[x2]_  
Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...  
So much for my happy ending

Oh oh, oh oh, oh oh...

When I was done, I prepared myself for the worst, but when I opened my eyes, everyone was silent, then the whole classroom burst into loud applause and cheers. I sighed in relief, I looked at Luna's face and it was red as a tomato, I smirked and when I looked at Natsume, he and his gang were smirking. Uh-oh, this was a very bad sign, but who cares, he's my slave for a month anyway, he wouldn't do anything to me.

I bowed and returned to my seat, only to find Luna glaring, Hotaru smirking with dollar signs in her eyes, Nonoko and Anna babbling about how great I am.

'_Tch, so annoying….'_ But it was weird, I was a little happy, I wonder why?

As I went out of the classroom, I proceeded to the next room, but when I heard a girl screaming for help, I looked around and found everybody immediately rushing towards their classroom not wanting to help or else they'll get involved in bullying. _'What kind of school is this? Wimps.' _I immediately rushed towards them to help and find out who they are.

* * *

**Hotaru's POV**

When classes were finished, I went out and thought of possibilities of how I can partner with Mikan and make millions of money, then suddenly a group of ugly girls and some boys holding a bat, who owed a lot of debt to me, surround me.

"What the hell do you want? Don't tell me that you still don't have the money you owe me." I said coldly to them knowing what's going to happen.

"As expected, you know everything, Ms. Blackmailer also known as the Ice queen and Money Lover. We're here to beat you up to get those blackmail photos you have." The girl in front said confidently.

"Che." I reached in my pocket to get the blackmail photos to threaten them but I actually forgot to bring it and it was left in my room. Shit!

(A/N: Hotaru is not an inventor here, she can't create the baka gun)

I screamed for help, but no one bothered for they were scared. It was my first time being scared in my life._ 'Someone help please.' _Tears formed in my eyes until I heard someone saying, "Hey, don't you think that bullying is for grade school kids and it's low for being unfair of someone taking advantage." When I rubbed my tears quickly to see who my savior was, it was actually the new student, Mikan Sakura.

"Oh look , it's the good for nothing new student, Mikan Sakura." The girl in front mockingly said.

"Oh, isn't that sweet, she wants to save her little friend." Another girl of the group mocked.

"Go beat her up and do whatever you want with her, I don't care." The leader commanded.

The boys smirked and went up to Mikan, but Mikan didn't move at all nor did she look scared she had her head down low so you couldn't see her face.

The second a boy grabbed her hand, a punch came in contact with his face, then she suddenly beat up all the boys, when she was done, all of the boys were bloody bruised up. The girls in the group looked scared, they asked, "Who are you?"

"I am Mikan Sakura, Black belt in Aikido, Judo, Taekwondo, Karate. Now get lost before I also beat you up." She said coldly.

I just thought one word, '_Awesome!'_

When the girls quickly scampered, I quickly wiped my tears and stood up quickly and immediately said I wanted to become business partners with her, but deep inside me, I really wanted to thank her and become friends with her.

"I have some of Hyuuga's photos, this is the thing, I'll be the photographer and you'll be the seller. I'll get 55% of the money and you'll get 45% of it. Got it? Don't complain." She said as she walked off towards her classroom.

As she walked off, I stared at her back admiringly.

* * *

**Normal POV**

As Mikan walked off to her classroom, Hotaru immediately followed since they both have the same second class.

Lunch Time

Mikan was running around the entire campus with her crazy new fanboys behind her back following her.

'_This is all the bitches fault, if she hadn't taken off my cap, I wouldn't have gotten this insane fanboys.' _Mikan cursed.

When she was in the middle of the hallways, she suddenly collapsed into a seductive pose on the ground, the fanboys were very far since Mikan was very fast, Natsume's gang suddenly walk by and saw Mikan, they all immediately blush, looking at Mikan's pose, her face and her hair was dripping with sweat down her top and her eyes were droopy making her look hot.

All of the boys thought,_ 'Cute!'_ even Natsume.

Then suddenly the huge crowd of fanboys were running towards Mikan shouting, "Mikan-sama/Mikan-hime/ Mikan-chan, pls. marry me, I love you." Mikan suddenly stood up and ran past them.

* * *

**Mikan's POV**

As I ran past Hyuuga and his gang to escape from this annoying bunch of morons, I turned right and suddenly saw a dead end, but then the bunch of annoying morons ran past me, and didn't saw were I am so they continued to run forward. I sighed in relief but then I saw a shadow hovering over me, it was two of Luna's cronies.

"Hey bitch! Well aren't you so happy, you got the attention of the boys." Said one of them.

"Yeah, but let's see what you would look like when we beat your face up." Another one smirked.

I was terrified, I couldn't move, it was like in junior high, I became really popular then some jealous girls beat me up, that's why I learned martial arts, but now I couldn't move. _'Somebody please save me.'_ I thought with hot tears streaming down my face.

Then suddenly I heard someone say "Move!" I looked up and saw Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru.

"Why should we?" They asked.

Then suddenly, Hotaru held up an embarrassing photo of them and they rushed off immediately and said "Sorry."

"Are you okay?" Anna asked.

"Why are you helping me? I already told you I don't want to be friends with you." I told them.

"Baka, We're not helping as friends but as classmates, it's okay if we're not your friends, even thought we really want to be, but we couldn't let someone be beaten up in front of us wouldn't we?" Nonoko smiled.

"Thank you. Thank you." I said repeatedly to them as tears streamed down my face.

"Nobody has ever done this to me, thank you. I would really appreciate it, if you would be my friend." I said blushingly.

"We'd love to be!" Anna and Nonoko smiled.

"Umm, Mikan, I would like to thank you before, and I would really like to be your best friend." Hotaru said blushingly to me.

"Wow! You even got the Ice Queen to become friends with you!" Anna and Nonoko said.

"Sure thing." I said as I smiled unconsciously.

Anna, Nonoko, and Hotaru gasped.

"What?" I asked.

"You just smiled at us!!" Anna and Nonoko squealed. "KAWAII!"

"No, I didn't" I denied.

"Aww, isn't she so cute, denying." They whispered to each other.

"I am not!" I denied, as they were giggling and Hotaru was watching us with a small smile."

'_So this is the power of friendship, …..having real true friends.'

* * *

_

**Sumi-chan:** Aww, isn't that sweet, I wish I could also have friends like that.

**Natsume:** Yuck! It's too mushy, I can't stand it!

Sumi hits Natsume with a paper fan.

**Natsume: **OWW!

**Mikan: **HAHA!!

**Sumi-chan:** Oh well, that's it for the 6th chapter look forward to the next chapter! See you real soon! But also pls review!!!


	7. This Spells War

**Sumi-chan: **Yo! I'm back with chapter 7, now who wants cookies?

**Mikan: **ME!!!

**Sumi-chan:** HA! Well, forget about it! These are mine!!!!!

**Mikan: **What the-! This is a hold-up, now give me the cookies or you die, Bitch!!

Sumi-chan and Natsume's face were like this =.='

**Nastume:** Who the hell are you?

**Mikan:** I'm your mother from hell!

**Hotaru:** Oh yeah! I forgot, Mikan has a crazy craving for cookies.

**Sumi-chan:** You should have told me that earlier!!

**Hotaru:** I forgot but wait don't you also have a craving for cookies?

**Sumi-chan:** Hehehehe (turns around creepily) Do I? Maybe I do. WAHAHAHAHA!!!!

**Natsume: **There sure are a lot of witches in this room.

**Sumi-chan: **Special thanks to **Janna,** **s0rRoWfuLaNgeL012**, **cute123, CrimsonCinnamon** **Eyes, moonacre99, Xxdarkness-angelxX, *_*, dragonslay, Nicole,** **sun-moon-dreams** and **kikyorules10** and other people who put the story in their favorites.

* * *

Chapter 7 This Spells War

**Mikan's POV **

As Hotaru, Nonoko, Anna and I were across the hallway chatting, well mostly Nonoko and Anna do the babbling, Mikan was eating jellybeans and nodding her head pretending to be listening, while Hotaru was just taking down notes for her next class.

Suddenly, girls were screaming even Nonoko and Anna were screaming; and they were just right in front of us, the only ones who weren't screaming were Hotaru and I, we were just covering our ears, then Hotaru offered me some ear plugs…..with a price, I knew it was too good to be true.

The doors suddenly swung open and in came the Shadowed Devils, the screams were getting louder and louder and it hurt my ears as they walked past by them making every single girl they walked past by faint. _'Arrogant brats.'_

Then suddenly, Natsume stopped right in front of me and winked and smirked at me then continued down the hallway.

"Oh My God! Mi-chan, Spill the beans!!" Anna and Nonoko shouted.

'_I knew this was going to happen.' _ Then I dropped the jelly beans I was eating.

"We didn't mean that literally! We were going to ask you what happened between you and the most hunkalicious hottie hot hottie in the whole academy." They said.

"They way you say about him makes me wanna puke and there's perfectly nothing going in between us." I said nonchalantly and sighed, "I can't believe you are also a fan of him."

"Well, not particularly, though I think Koko is much better than him." Anna said dreamily and sighed.

"No, he's not Ruka-kun is better and he's so cute!" Nonoko replied and also sighed dreamily.

"How about you, Hotaru?" They asked Hotaru.

Hotaru thought for a moment.

"They're all just rich arrogant bastards in my eyes, though they really do sell a lot of money, I can make good use of them." Hotaru answered with dollar signs on her eyes. They sweat dropped.

'_As expected of Hotaru.'_

**Normal POV**

Then the doors swung open **again, **and in came in Luna and her cronies, she sent a piercing glare at Mikan's direction, but she didn't flinch; she just blankly stared at her as she watched her walk down the hall with her cronies.

"Mikan-chan, you've got to be careful, Luna's going to do everything to destroy you even if it's the last thing she'll do!" Nonoko warned her.

"Yeah, you've got to believe her, she'll kill anyone in her way to becoming the top and she'll also kill you if she sees you get an inch close to Natsume!" Anna shuddered in fright.

"The last time a girl flirted with Natsume, Luna confronted her and the next day, she was already in a hospital with all kinds of scars around her, and she got into a coma and didn't wake up until a month!" They said.

"So? Don't worry; I don't back down from a challenge, I mean, I studied martial arts as long as I can remember, so I won't let Luna leave a single scratch on me." Mikan smiled at them with her rare smile telling them not to worry about her, but deep inside she was shivering with fear when she heard the story.

They still didn't look relieved, but it lifted some of their worries when they saw her smile.

As the bell rang, it signaled the end of lunch time, Anna suddenly asked, "Mi-chan, Hotaru-chan can I see your schedules?"

They gave her their schedules, then she said, "We all have 2 classes together, Nonoko and I practically have all the same classes together so Nonoko, Mikan and I have the same classes in Singing, Dancing, and Acting, while Hotaru and you have the same classes in, Singing, Music History, and Acting, that means we only have singing and acting altogether."

* * *

As they separated, Mikan and Hotaru went into the dance room. It was vast and spacious, wooden benches were lined neatly, huge mirrors surrounded the side walls, a small white grand piano stood at the end of the room, and the room was air-conditioned. Large shelves filled with CDs of different varieties were on one side of the room. Bright, fluorescent light bulbs lightened the room.

They sat on one of the benches near the back so they can avoid being called by the teacher. As students filled in the classroom, the door swung open; and in came in Luna and her cronies still in her slutty outfit. Mikan wondered how she can dance in those clothes. She prayed that Luna wasn't going to bother her, but it looks like her prayer wasn't answered.

"Well, well, lookie her, if it isn't little missie Sakura." A sickly, sweet mocking voice said. Mikan looked up. Luna Koizumi stood in her, arms crossed, sneering with her face twisted in mixture of disgust, hatred, jealousy, and fear. Well, obviously, after what she had done in the fifth chapter, who wouldn't be terrified.

As Luna kept babbling like fool, Hotaru held Mikan's hand tightly and told her to ignore Luna. As Mikan kept silent, Luna was slowly beginning to lose her patience and then she finally snapped.

"Look here you brat –" Luna paused as the door opened and in came in the dance instructor then she continued, "-I'm warning you, Stay .Away. From. Natsume-kun. If you know what's good for you." She emphasized every word as suddenly all the other students were listening to their conversation.

"Gladly." Mikan simply but sweetly replied, Luna looked as if she was slapped.

"And another thing-" Luna said.

"Another one, Luna? Cause you know I'm very tame." Mikan replied tilting her head mockingly. All the students laughed and cheered for her as Luna's face turned tomato red from embarrassment.

"You! -" Luna said but she was interrupted by the teacher.

"Settle down now kids." The teacher told them.

"I'll remember this." Luna glared at Mikan.

Their teacher was tall, his long brown hair tied into a little ponytail at the back of his nape, and his mystical black eyes surveyed the room with a scrutinizing stare.

Then after their teacher's inspection, his face suddenly broke into a goofy smile. "Yo yo yo! Wazzup, wazzup, wazzup, the name's Ryuuichi Hiiragizawa, just call me Ryuu. Pleasure to meet ya'll" he said cheerfully.

The students replied back with a cheer. Mikan certainly didn't expect this, at first, he seemed like a strict teacher, but once you get to know him, he's a really fun teacher, but still annoying." She sighed with relief. Hotaru explained that Ryuuichi was the most cheerful teacher in this academy, and the most loved teacher by the students.

As the teacher was in the middle of talking, the doors slammed open and in came Natsume and his gang. Girls were squealing and Luna treaded over to the boys.

"Natsume-kun, finally, I'm so glad to see you, Sakura bullied me again even though I didn't do anything to her, and can you please teach her a lesson for me?" She purred and batting her eyelashes and clinging to the handsome lad. Natsume looked at her as if she was a piece of disgusting cockroach he would love to flick off, which he did, at some rate. He peeled her off me, pushing her roughly.

"Didn't I tell you to stay away from me you digusting cow? And two words, Breath mints." He walked off, not caring if he had humiliated the girl or not.

Natsume and his gang headed toward the back where Mikan and Hotaru where seated. Once he reached there, he glared at the other people seating; telling them to scram. The people stood up and left their seats immediately fearing what he would do to them if the didn't do what he said. Mikan sighed at their actions. Natsume smirked inching closer to where Mikan was seating and Mikan, on the other hand, remembered Luna's warning and inched farther away. Natsume grew restless and glared at her to stay put. But Mikan wasn't affected at all, she was enjoying this game.

Hotaru noticed this and sat between Natsume and Mikan to end the game. Hyuuga swore glaring at Hotaru, but Hotaru did nothing but gave her own frigid glare. Natsume flinced, this was the second girl who did that to her, Mikan was the first girl. Mikan smirked, thanking Hotaru in her mind.

"Natsume-kun, pls refrain from destroying the doors, I pity those poor repairmen who keeps fixing those broken doors, and you're not the one paying you know?" The teacher complained.

Natsume didn't give a damn and just grunted in reply.

"All right, class, don't worry I won't separate you to groups, it just makes it harder for me to identify you all." Ryuu said.

Mikan sighed in relief; she was afraid that she was going to be mixed up with Luna or Natsume and separate from Hotaru.

"Before you start dancing, I want to ask ya'll, What is dancing?" Ryuu asked.

A lot of hands were raised, but he didn't call anyone, instead he said, "It's a theoretical question, you're not supposed to answer it."

The students laughed.

"Dancing is not just about showing your skills and competing in about who's the best dancer, it's about enjoying the music, moving your body rhythmically to the beats of the music. Enjoying it. Let the the music flow through your body and dance. That's the meaning of dancing." He explained.

All of us were amazed, it actually makes real sense.

"So this year, it's not about who'd the best dancer, it's about enjoying music, okay?" he said.

"Yeah!" The whole class replied excluding the main characters.

"Now, let's see who wants to dance first?" Ryuu asked.

A lot of people raised there hands, but Ryuu didn't call them, instead he called Natsume as a punishement for coming in late even if he didn't raise his hand.

"Show me how you improved this year, Mr. Hyuuga." Ryuu said, eyeing Natsume and his gang.

"My Pleasure." Hyuuga replied with a smirk on his face making the girls excluding Mikan and Hotaru swoon over him and scream his name. He had actually longed for Hiiragizawa to come over.

He walked toward the CD shelves and took his time in choosing his particular choice. He browsed through the whole collection, finally deciding on one CD. Heading toward the CD player which is placed on top of the grand piano, he slid the CD in the CD compartment before closing it.

He turned, aware of the eyes following his every move. He smirked; how he loved all the attention. He would show her, she would see that he was perfect, the best for her.

He nodded towards his gang. They grinned knowingly and followed toward the center of the room. People made space for them, knowing what was to come. His gaze drifted toward Mikan, whose face showed nothing but anticipation. He smirked mischievously and winked at her.

The music started.

Beats of the music flowed from the CD player and echoed through the rest of the room.

Natsume smirked. He would show them, but most importantly he would show _her._

The Way I Are – Timbaland feat. Keri Hilson, D.O.E.

[Verse 1: Timbaland]  
I ain't got no money  
I ain't got no car to take you on a date  
I can't even buy you flowers  
But together we can be the perfect soul mates  
Talk to me girl

[Bridge: Keri Hilson]  
Baby, it's alright, now you ain't gotta floss for me  
If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks, just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

[Chorus: Keri Hilson & (Timbaland)]  
Baby if you strip, you could get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I are?  
I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
And let me see ya strip, you could get a tip  
'Cause I like

[Verse 2: Timbaland]  
I ain't got no Visa  
I ain't got no Red American Express  
We can't go nowhere exotic  
It don't matter 'cause I'm the one that loves you best  
Talk to me girl

[Bridge 2: Keri Hilson]  
Baby, it's alright, now you ain't gotta floss for me  
If we go there, you can still touch my love, it's free  
We can work without the perks, just you and me  
Thug it out 'til we get it right

[Chorus: Keri Hilson & (Timbaland)]  
Baby if you strip, you could get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are  
I'm about to strip and I want it quick  
Can you handle me the way I are?  
I don't need the cheese or the car keys  
Boy I like you just the way you are  
And let me see ya strip, you could get a tip  
'Cause I like you just the way you are

[Verse 3: D.O.E.]  
Baby girl  
I don't got a huge ol' house  
I rent a room in a house  
Listen baby girl  
I ain't got a motorboat but I can float ya boat  
So listen baby girl  
Once you get a dose of D.O.E.  
You gon' want some mo'  
So listen baby girl  
When I make it I want you back  
Want you back, yeah

Mikan's eyes widened as she watched Natsume, and his gang dance to the beat of the song. Especially Natsume. He definitely improved than the first time she saw him dance. His body moved to the beat smoothly and effortlessly.

He finished it off with one incredible move, and Mikan was tempted to applaud with the rest of the people. But she didn't. However much she wanted to, she didn't. She wasn't supposed to. She would later feel guilty for applauding for the jerk he was, and she would bet her life that he would think he had impressed her if she had clapped for him. So she didn't, and remained her blank, bored face. But the sparkle in her eyes was clearly evident.

Natsume took a long glance at Mikan from the corner of his eye. He was not pleased at all by her expression. But, to his delight that is not shown in his face, he saw how impressed she was in her eyes, which gleamed at his direction, even though she didn't show it. His days of practicing everyday definitely paid off. He smirked, winking at her. Though she didn't care.

Luna looked at him and winked, she wouldn't let Mikan have all the attention. But Natsume didn't spare a single glance at her, for he was busy smirking at Mikan. She turned red, not from embarrassment, but from anger, directed toward little Miss Sakura.

Hiiragizawa coughed, and all attention was back to him, he nodded, taking some notes down his clipboard looking impressed. "Very Good, Hyuuga! You've improved faster than last year!" He praised him.

Hyuuga just grunted in response, he didn't care about his opinion, all he cared about is impressing _her._

"Next!" He shouted, and browsed the whole class to see who would dance next then his eyes landed on an unfamiliar student.

"You!" He pointed towards Mikan, "New Student, Mikan Sakura, I presume?"

She nodded.

"Will you kindly show as what you've got?" Ryuu smirked at her direction.

"My pleasure." She smirked back.

She headed towards the CD shelf and immediately found a CD that she liked. She immediately slid it in the CD compartment and played it.

Shake your Pom Poms – Missi Elliot

DJ, please pick up your phone  
I'm on the request line

This is a Missy Elliott  
One-time exclusive  
(Come on)

Is it worth it, let me work it  
I put my thang down  
Flip it and reverse it  
I put my thang down, flip it  
And reverse it

If you got a big ***, let me search it  
And find out how hard I gotta work ya  
I put my thang down, flip it  
And reverse it

I'd like to get to know  
Ya so I could show ya  
Put the p**** on  
Ya like I told ya  
Gimme all your numbers  
So I could phone ya  
Your girl actin'  
Stank then call me over  
Not on the bed  
Lay me on your sofa  
Phone before you come  
I need to shave my chocha  
You do or you don't  
Or you will or won't ya  
Go downtown  
And eat it like a vulture  
See my hips and my tips, don't ya  
See my a** and my lips, don't ya  
Lost a few pounds  
And my whips for ya  
I'm gonna shake my ta-ta-ta  
Tatatatatatas  
Ta-ta-ta-ta-ta tatatatata  
Sex me so good  
I say blah-blah-blah  
Work it, I need a glass of water  
Boy, oh, boy, it's good to know ya

Is it worth it, let me work it  
I put my thang down  
Flip it and reverse it  
I put my thang down, flip it  
And reverse it

If you got a big ***, let me search it  
And find out how hard I gotta work ya  
I put my thang down, flip it  
And reverse it  
(Come on)

If you a fly gal get your nails done  
Get a pedicure, get your hair did  
Boy, lift it up, let's make a toast-a  
Let's get drunk  
That's gon' bring us closer  
Don't I look like a Halle Berry poster  
See the Belvedere playin' tricks on ya  
Girlfriend wanna be like me, never  
You won't find  
A b**** that's even better  
I make you hot  
As Las Vegas weather  
Listen up close  
While I take it backwards  
I'm not a prostitute  
But I could give you  
What you want  
I love your braids  
And your mouth full of floss  
Love the way my a**  
Go bum-bum-bum-bum  
Keep your eyes  
On my bum-bum-bum-bum-bum  
And think you can handle  
This gadong-a-dong-dong  
Take my thong off  
And my a** go vroom  
Cut the lights off  
So you see what I could do

Is it worth it, let me work it  
I put my thang down  
Flip it and reverse it  
I put my thang down, flip it  
And reverse it

If you got a big ***, let me search it  
And find out how hard I gotta work ya  
I put my thang down, flip it  
And reverse it  
(Come on)

Boys, boys, all type of boys  
Black, white, Puerto Rican, Chinese boys  
Why-thai,-thai-o-toy-o-thai-thai  
Rock-thai,-thai-o-toy-o-thai-thai  
Girl, girl, get that cash  
If it's 9 to 5 or shakin' your a**  
Ain't no shame, ladies do your thang  
Just make sure you ahead of the game  
Just 'cause I got a lot of fame supa  
Prince couldn't get me  
Change my name papa  
Kunta Kinte a slave again, no sir  
Picture black sayin'  
"Oh, yes a master"  
Picture Lil' Kim dating a pastor  
Minnie Me and Big Ren can out last ya  
Who is the best, I don't have to ask ya  
When I come out you won't even matter  
Why you act dumb like "Uh, duh"  
So you act dumb like "Uh, duh"  
As the drummer boy  
Go ba-rom-pop-pom-pom  
Give you some-some-some  
Of this Cinnabun

Is it worth it, let me work it  
I put my thang down  
Flip it and reverse it  
I put my thang down, flip it  
And reverse it

If you got a big ***, let me search it  
And find out how hard I gotta work ya  
I put my thang down, flip it  
And reverse it  
(Come on)

To my fellas  
I like the way you work that  
To my ladies  
You sure know how to work that

Then she stopped in a complicated pose. The class was silent then they burst into applause and cheers; Natsume was amazed, she also improved than the last time he saw her dance.

Hiiragizawa coughed, and the attention was back at him. "EXCELLENT! It was the most beautiful dance I have ever seen!" He complimented her.

Mikan shrugged and walked back to her seat.

Luna was also amazed but it didn't show on her face, she was actually better than her, but she wouldn't admit it. Anger boiled inside her, how dare she be better than her in both singing AND dancing. She would show her, she's the best in Acting classes.

As the rest of the day goes on, Luna was completely and utterly served. Their drama teacher was impressed with Mikan's acting skills and made Mikan their lead actress and Natsume their lead actor, she was supposed to get that part, she was supposed to be the lead actress, but then Mikan came and ruined everything.

When they were all in the hallway, Luna declared right in front of her. "THIS SPELLS WAR, Sakura!" She screeched and declared it to the whole school.

"I highly doubt that you can even spell war." Mikan replied nonchalantly.

Snorts of laughter were filled in the hallway, she was humiliated again.

"I challenge you to a battle!" Luna shouted.

"I'll accept it, when and where." Mikan replied.

"At the Lobby, tomorrow on 3:00pm, don't worry this will be a fair match." Luna said confidently, she was very sure that she would win.

"No Problemo. I have nothing to do anyways, just be prepared to meet your defeat." Mikan smirked and headed back to her room.

Mikan didn't feel nervous or scared instead, she thought of a word that has been repeatedly said, _'Interesting…'

* * *

_

**Sumi-chan: **Well, that's it for the 7th chapter.

**Mikan:** I finally got the cookies!

**Sumi-chan:** I don't know who you are anymore!!! Anyways, what will happen in the next chapter, who do you think will win? I know I didn't write what happened on Drama Class because it's already late, and I have to go to sleep, or else my mom will ground me from using the computer.

**Natsume: **You deserved that anyways.

**Sumi-chan:** WHAT DID YOU SAY?!

**Natsume: **Nothing!

**Sumi-chan:** I thought so, pls. review!!!!


	8. A New Friend

**Sumi-chan:** Hey. (Walks in wearily and slouches on the couch)

**Mikan:** Oh My God! Sumi-chan, what happened to you？Your soul is coming out of your body!

**Sumi-chan:** We've got family issues and since last week we had brownout I haven't been able to update at least a single chapter. T_T

**Natsume:** Humph! You deserve it, go find a better excuse, your lame excuse sucks, you lazy au—(Mikan elbowed him in the stomach) Ouch!

**Mikan**: Ssh! Um ... Natsume just said get better and update neh?

**Sumi-chan:** Really? Well, that's a first… Aww, you both are too sweet! Come on, give me a hug. (Reaches out)

**Mikan:** Err, no thanks, oh wait look at the time, I better go, I have some business with Hotaru to attend to.

**Hotaru:** (suddenly appears out of nowhere) what business, I didn't even contact you—(Mikan drags Hotaru out of the room.

**Natsume:** …. (Stares at Sumi-chan and awkward silence filled the room) No way in hell.

**Sumi-chan:** (cries) you all are so mean! It's a good thing that **sun-moon-dreams, BestFriend09, Xxdarkness-angelxX, Nicole, moonacre99, cute123，Sakura Breeze，CrimsonCinnamon Eyes，*_*** （thank you so much for correcting me!! I appreciated it.）and dragonslay and for those readers who put my story in their favorite and story alert list. Uwaa! I'm so happy I could just cry! (Mucus dripping out of my nose) Give me a hug!

Everyone back off and shakes head.

**Sumi-chan:** You traitors! So mean…..T_T

**Natsume:** Sigh, I guess I'll just do the disclaimer, Sumiko doesn't own Gakuen Alice, if she did, she would dress me up as a girl and make me dance and sing Babae po ako by Tuesday Vargas.

* * *

Chapter 8 A New Friend

"Can't read my, Can't read my, No he can't read my poker face, (she's got to love nobody), Can't read my, can't read my, No he can't read my poker face, (she's got to love nobody) P-p-p-poker face p-p-poker face" Mikan sang softly along with the song on her ipod as she was walking back to Natsume's room but then she was stopped by somebody.

"Mikan, I have good news, we've finished renovating your room, and you can pack your things and leave that asshole's hell hole now. I'll guide you to your room." Hotaru said sternly informing Mikan that she doesn't want her to stay with the dirty porcupine.

"Hn. Okay thanks for informing me, can you wait for me in a moment?" Mikan asked.

"Sure thing, just make it quick, or else I'll charge you." Hotaru replied back nonchalantly.

Mikan quickly went inside the room and packed her clothes and things, when Natsume came in the room, he asked, "Why are you packing you things? Are they done renovating your room already?"

"Yeah, so I guess this is good-bye."

"Oh." Natsume grimaced; he didn't want her to leave.

"Oh? Did I just see The Natsume Hyuuga grimace? Don't tell me, you're gonna miss me that much." Mikan teased, "Don't worry, the deal is still on, and you're still my slave."

Natsume lightened a bit; at least he gets to spend some time with her.

"I guess this is goodbye, Hyuuga." She glanced at him one last time and walked out of the room.

* * *

"Heeyy!!" Anna and Nonoko shouted down the hallway, rushing towards Mikan.

"We heard that your room is already renovated, and we wanted to see your room, so can we?" They were using their best puppy dog eyes.

"(Sigh) sure, why not?" Mikan said.

"Yay!"

As they were chatting on the hallways, Hotaru suddenly came to a stop in front of a door.

"Here we are." She stated.

Mikan opened the door hesitantly and was amazed at what she saw. Her room was bigger than Natsume's room, though it was only a room, not 2 rooms. The wallpaper was colored red and black, the curtains were dark violet, and there was a flame design on her carpet. There was a huge CD case near her queen-sized bed enough to fit 5 people. There was also a plasma flat screen TV and a DVD player on top of it. She opened the CR and widened her eyes; she just saw a mini Jacuzzi inside her bath tub! In short, her room was awesome.

"Woah, cool room! Though the color's kinda dark." Anna said.

"Of course it's cool, I was the one who designed it, besides you've got a problem with dark colors, I like dark colors." Hotaru glared at Anna.

"No, I don't, I like it very much, ehehehe." Anna sweatdropped.

"Though I never knew that Hotaru was a great designer, though I can't believe that Mikan has a mini Jaccuzi inside her bath tub." Nonoko complained.

"Yeah, why don't we have one?" Anna agreed.

"It's because you both are fools." Hotaru replied.

"Hey!" They shouted.

"Alright, alright stop fighting already." Mikan interrupted. When she looked at her bed, she suddenly had a desire to flop and jump on it and ….. She did.

"Woo Hoo!!!" she shouted with glee though it wasn't actually shown on her face, which was weird though you could probably see a glint of happiness in her eyes.

Anna, Nonoko and Hotaru looked at Mikan weirdly, they have never seen this childish side of her, but it was very very cute.

Mikan, who realized what she was doing, stopped and stood up from the bed.

"Err, the bed was soft, um.. thanks Hotaru." Mikan said awkwardly.

"Uh… sure." Hotaru snapped out of her trance.

Anna and Nonoko grinned as they pushed Mikan and Hotaru with them to bed, and they all jumped on the soft bed laughing happily then suddenly Anna thought of an idea.

"Hey, we should have a sleepover!" Anna said.

"To celebrate what?" Hotaru asked.

"Erm… How about celebrating Mikan's new Jacuzzi in her bath tub,-- No wait! I meant new room yeah! Mikan's new room and our Friendship anniversary." Anna said pointing her second finger up.

"Yeah! That's a great idea." Nonoko said, Hotaru and Mikan agreed. Then all of a sudden, Nonoko's stomach growled.

"Eh? Noko-chan didn't you just eat lunch?" Anna asked.

"Ehehe, well, I was kinda in a hurry, so I skipped it." Nonoko rubbed the back of her head, sweat dropping.

"Let's get some lunch in the cafeteria; I'm also kinda hungry anyway." Mikan stood up and and dusted the imaginary dust on her pants.

"Yay!" Nonoko cheered.

* * *

They all got out of the room and walked in to the hallways until a deafening scream was heard, they all rushed to where the scream came from and they saw a group of Luna's cronies bullying a girl with green bad permed hair.

Mikan immediately went and saved the girl. The girl was sobbing uncontrollably but when she looked up to thank who her savior was, she was surprised and a little bit humiliated that Mikan saved her.

When Mikan saw her face, she chuckled.

"Woah! What happened to your face Permy? You look like a mime losing makeup!" Mikan said.

Hotaru, Anna, and Nonoko also looked at Mikan surprised that she can chuckle, but when they turned to see the girl who she was chuckling about, they also started laughing uncontrollably holding their stomachs tightly though Hotaru looked away and chuckled.

"Why (hic) did you save me (hic)? I thought (hic) you hated me,(hic) because of what I did (hic) to you!" Permy said between sobs.

Mikan sighed and handed her a handkerchief to let her wipe her tears.

"Ba-ka! How could I let someone just be beaten right in front of my eyes without doing anything?" Mikan asked.

"Yep! Yep! Mikan is a really kind person even though she doesn't know it. She even saved Hotaru, right?" Anna cheerfully said.

Hotaru looked away and blushed.

"So why were those girls bullying you? I thought you were a part of their group?" Mikan asked Permy.

Permy looked down in embarrassment then she suddenly clenched her fist and gritted her teeth.

"It's all Natsume Hyuuga's fault!" she accused, "When I confessed to him, he said he also liked me too and now he broke up with me, I was so happy that he chose me over Luna, but I didn't know I was also going to get dumped and then Luna got revenge on me but you saved me…. ---Thank you so much." She continued quietly.

Mikan stayed quiet for a moment to let what she said sink in then she lightly patted her at the back and said, "No problem."

When Mikan got up to walk away, she was suddenly stopped when a hand clenched her pants.

"Don't leave me! Ah! Um…---I-I mean i-if you don't mind m-may I come w-with you? " Permy stuttered, "W-what I mean is u-umm c-can I b-be your f-friend?" She asked shyly.

"…..Sure." Mikan answered and smiled a small smile only noticeable to her.

They all walked together silently and awkwardly towards the cafeteria until Anna started talking to break the tension in the air.

"Erm, so your name is Sumire Shouda, right?" Anna asked.

"Uh… Yeah." Sumire said surprised that someone actually asked for her name, she was usually talking about boys and makeup when she was with Luna's cronies.

"My name is Anna, this is Nonoko and this is Hotaru, I guess you already know who Mikan is." Anna said as she introduced her to Nonoko and Hotaru.

"Pleasure to meet you, my name is Sumire Shouda." Sumire shyly bowed in front of them.

"Ano… May we call you Permy-chan like Mi-chan says?" Anna asked.

"H-Hai! Please do!" Permy answered.

"Hey! How come I'm not allowed to call you that?" Mikan asked.

"Fine! You can call me that." Permy stubbornly said._ 'It' great to really have true friends.'_

Then they all laughed together walking in on the cafeteria, grabbing a lunch tray, getting their food and sitting on an empty table.

All of a sudden, Luna and her cronies stopped by their table and snickered at them, well, more on Sumire.

"What's this? Sumire, are you siding with this bitch? You are such a traitor!" Luna pretended to be hurt.

All of her cronies pretended to comfort her, it almost felt like they were mocking Permy then Permy almost stopped until Mikan rose from her seat holding an ice cream nearing towards Luna.

"Wha--!" Luna shouted as Mikan "accidentally" dropped he ice cream Luna's shirt and crunched the cone.

"Oops, sorry." Mikan apologized nonchalantly.

"Why you bi—" Luna screeched raising her hand to slap Mikan but a hand stopped her and something that smells like spaghetti dropped on her hand.

"FYI bitch, Mikan is not a bitch, you are!" Sumire retorted spilling her spaghetti on Luna's head.

"Aughh!" Luna tried to sound pitiful so that everyone can pity her, but too bad, everyone was now laughing at her.

Luna then went near Natsume and clinged to his arm, complaining, "Natsume-kun, I'm so glad to see you here, look at what the bitches did to me!" she cried.

Natsume only looked at her in disgust and roughly peeled her off, "Didn't I tell you not to cling on me anymore, you're so annoying, and you deserved it." He glared at her hard.

All of the people in the cafeteria were laughing at her, she was so humiliated that she stormed off but before that she warned Mikan, "I'll remember this!"

"Hahahaha, you should've seen the look on her face before she left." Anna said wiping the tears on her eyes, still laughing.

"I know! It was too funny, I can't hold it in anymore." Nonoko replied ad held her stomach tightly as she laughed so hard.

"Crazy people." Hotaru muttered.

Mikan chuckled, "But you have to admit, the sight of Luna humiliated is beautiful."

"Yeah." Hotaru agreed.

"Thanks Permy, I never expected you to save me." Mikan said.

"No problem, I couldn't stand her bullying you any longer." Permy replied with a smile.

"Hey! Why don't we invite Permy in our sleepover tonight?" Anna said.

"Yeah, why not?" Nonoko asked.

"It'll be more exciting with her around." Anna said excitingly.

"Yeah, sure why not?" Mikan replied.

"Really?" Permy asked, sparkles in her eyes.

"Of course." Hotaru said, "More people to blackmail." Then everybody sweat dropped.

"Don't worry, I'll get all the latest magazines and all the hot gossip you can get, I promise you that this will be the most greatest sleepover you'll have." Permy assured.

"Well then, I'll be looking forward to it." Mikan said as they all laughed looking forward for tonight.

* * *

**Sumi-chan:** Well, that's the only thing my mind came up with.

**Natsume:** Permy going good? Your mind must really suck.

**Sumi-chan: **That hurts! T_T

**Natsume: **She was never a good girl to begin with.

**Permy:** Natsume-kun!!! I'm so glad to see you! (clings to Natsume)

**Natsume: **You see what I mean? (peels Permy off) You should just make my lines longer and have many scenes, it'll be too boring without me.

**Mikan: **You are such an egoist!

**Natsume:** But the fans love it.

**Sumi-chan:** I don't know how you can manipulate them, but you better stop it!

**Natsume:** They just can't help but fall for my charm.

**Hotaru:** Then do you want me to shoot you with my baka gun to destroy your face. (glint in her eye, holding the baka gun on his head)

**Natsume: **Uh… No thanks..

**Sumi-chan:** Sorry! Sorry! If this chapter is not to your liking, but please review. Thanks!


	9. Perverted Night

**Sumi-chan:** Wai! It's me again, and I'm good as new! I've decided to update early to repay for not updating in 2 weeks.

**Natsume: **Are there going to be scenes on me?

**Sumi-chan:** Erm… I'm not sure.

**Natsume: **You're the author and you're not sure?! What are you, crazy?

**Sumi-chan:** But I always just type whatever comes in my mind.

**Ruka: **Calm down, Natsume.

**Sumi-chan: **Yey! Here comes Ruka to the rescue, isn't it your first time to appear here?

**Ruka:** Uh.. Yeah

**Sumi-chan:** Aww, isn't that cute, he's so shy.

**Mikan:** Hehe, I know! (pinches Ruka's cheek then Ruka blushes, Natsume sees this and the room turns hot )

**Sumi-chan: **I see somebody is jealous!

**Mikan:** Really? Who?

**Sumi-chan:** God! You're stupid! (smacks head)

**Mikan: **I am not! Hey, what does stupid mean?

**Hotaru**: Can I shoot her now? (holds out the baka gun)

**Sumi-chan: **Yeah, sure. Oh well, time to start the show but first I want to give the golden cookies to the following who reviewed moonacre99, Xxdarkness-angelxX, Unsigned Girly, *_*, sun-moon-dreams, Nicole, chrisca123456789, and dragonslay and other people who put my story in their story alerts.

**Mikan**: I want one too!

**Sumi-chan:** …(ignores Mikan knowing she'll become a monster again) Take the spotlight, Ruka.

**Ruka**: Sumiko doesn't own Gakuen Alice or its characters, so please try to understand that this only for mere entertainment. Thank you for your cooperation.

**Su-chan:** **WARNING! **This chapter is full of pervy stuff! Some of this is unsuitable for children under 12 years old, even though I'm not yet 12. So just ignore this chapter and wait for chapter 10 when the battle between Luna and Mikan will start.

* * *

Chapter 9 Perverted Night

"Hmm~hmm~hmmm~" Mikan hummed as she cleaned her room, preparing for their sleepover. She was actually in a good mood, excited for tonight.

She looked at her watch and it read 7:00 pm, they were about to come over right…. Now!

"Hello Mi-chan!" Anna and Nonoko barged in with Hotaru and Sumire, not even bothering to knock.

"Don't you even know how to knock?" Mikan asked sweat dropping.

"Ehehe, I guess we were too excited to knock." Anna and Nonoko replied.

"Anyway, for tonight, I've brought my favorite magazines and makeup, this is going to be a blast!" Sumire said excitingly, as she put the things on Mikan's desk.

"Err,yeah right, okay." Mikan said, as she pushed the things aside and put her feet on the table and turned on the TV eating chips.

Sumire snatched the chips away.

"Hey! I was eating that!" Mikan said.

"No, Mi-chan, eating chips will make you fat and it's not good for your health." Sumire scolded.

"Who cares? I never get fat anyway." Mikan snorted.

"Whaaaaaat?" Anna, Nonoko, Sumire and surprisingly even Hotaru shouted.

"You heard me, I've never gotten fat, no matter how much I eat." Mikan said then suddenly she coughed a lot. The others got worried and asked her if she was okay, she replied she was okay.

'_I shouldn't tell them about my sickness.' Mikan thought._

"Why are you so concerned about your bodies anyway?" Mikan changed the subject.

Then they whispered to each other, Anna asked, "How much have you gain weight this year?" the others replied, "kilograms. You?" Anna replied, "kilograms." Then they got depressed.

Mikan sweat dropped, "Who cares about getting fat anyways?"

"We do!" They yelled.

"Erm, Hey! Look I've got a CD of Twilight!" she said hoping to cheer them up and they did!

"Really? I wanna watch it again!" Anna, Nonoko, and Sumire shouted

"Sure sure" Mikan said, as she put the CD inside the CD player.

After two hours of watching, Mikan yawned, it ended.

"Haaaa, Edward is still good-looking as ever." Anna sighed dreamily.

"Nuh-uh, I think Jacob is even more gorgeous than him, I mean look at his hunkalicious body!" Nonoko said.

"Well, I think Emmet was kinda more like my hunky man." Permy said.

"How bout you, Hotaru?" They asked.

"I think Jasper is cute." Hotaru replied very quietly, still it was heard.

"You all are such perverts, I think I can already see what's going in your minds." Mikan said pretending to be disgusted.

"Hey!" Anna, Nonoko and Sumire said.

"Oh yeah! Mikan-chan, I heard that you accepted Luna's challenge, why?" Anna asked feeling worried.

"Woah! Guess news really spread fast in this school." Mikan said.

"Nothing gets passed by us." Permy added.

"Don't worry Anna, I'll end this really fast." Mikan assured.

"Mikan-chan, you have to quit quickly, or else Luna will really humiliate you and make you lose your face!" Nonoko said also worried.

"And what? Quit cowardly and show the whole world that I'm so pathetic that I can't even beat that bitch?!" Mikan stood up angrily.

"We're just worried okay!" Anna said also standing up.

Mikan's eyes softened, "I'm sorry for getting mad guys, I didn't just want to quit cowardly, I wanted to show that bitch that anyone can be better than her and I thought you guys understand me."

"We're also sorry Mikan-chan, we were just worried about you, because you're our friend." Nonoko apologized and they all hugged each other and got back together. When Mikan shoved her hand on her pockets, she felt something, when she pulled it out, it was actually a mini camera.

'_A camera? Since when did I have one?' _Mikan thought then she suddenly thought of the time earlier after Luna stormed out, Natsume was talking about something to his gang and pointing toward us, but she ignored it, and then Koko and Ruka came over.

_Flashback_

_Koko and Ruka came towards Mikan's table smiling._

"_Hey, name's Koko and this is Ruka." Koko introduced._

"_We already know that." Hotaru said._

"_Oh." Koko and Ruka saia dumbfounded_

"_Well, why're you here?" Anna asked._

"_Oh nothing just hanging out." Ruka answered smiling attractively and Koko slipped next by Mikan silentlyand dropped something on her pocket then walked back with Ruka smiling goofily._

_Flashback_

'So that's why they talked to us.' Mikan thought slapping her head mentally, she should have know it. Then she suddenly thought of an idea, she knew that Natsume and his gang were still watching, if they want to watch something really interesting, two can play at that game, so why not play a bit? She smirked mischievously. _'It's going to be a pervy night!' _She thought, as she cackled evilly inside.

Mikan stood up and said, "Haa, it's so hot in here." She removed her shirt that revealed her black bra and dropped the shirt on the floor.

Sumire said, "But the air conditioner is already open and you're still feeling hot?"

"Yeah, besides it actually feels good to sleep with only your undergarments on, try it." Mikan suggested, but was really laughing evilly inside.

Permy removed her pajama shirt hesitantly that revealed her lime green bra, and said, "Hey, you're actually right, it kinda feels nice and comfortable."

"See? I told you." Mikan said as she removed her pants so did Sumire that revealed the same panty color.

"Oh oh, Let me try." Anna said eager as she also took off her top and her shorts that revealed her pink bra and panty. "Ohhh, you're right, it is nice!"

"Come on Hotaru, you should try it too!" Sumire exclaimed taking off Hotaru's top and pants revealing her purple bra and panty.

Nonoko shakily creeped out of the room silently hoping they wouldn't notice her, unfortunately,her prayers weren't answered.

"Come on, Nonoko-chan!" Anna cheerily forced her to remove her clothes

Nonoko was shouting, "I don't know who you guys are anymore!" and was making a face called "The Scream"

They all laughed.

"Neh, why does it look like you have bigger boobs that mine?" Sumire said as she compared hers to Mikan.

"Wahhh!! Honto? Let me measure it." Anna creepily said as she wriggled her fingers and came towards Permy and Mikan slowly.

"Wait! What are you going to do? Why are you smiling creepily?" Sumire said shivering.

"Oh nothing! Just..... " Anna squeezed Sumire's boobs and Mikan's boobs. "Sumire B cup size 43, Mikan C cup size 63, Wahh, Mikan's really are big. Neh? How did you get it so big, Mi-chan?" Anna teasingly asked as she kept bouncing Mikan's boobs.

"Stop it! It's so embarasing" Mikan said blushing.

"Hmm..... You're really good at measuring.... just by holding.... Interesting.." Hotaru said.

"Would you want me to measure yours?" Anna creepily turned her head facing Hotaru and had an evil glint in her eyes.

"Would you want me to sell all your embarassing photos in the internet?" Hotaru retorted back, having a creepy and evil smile on her face.

Anna shivered and shook her head.

Meanwhile on the other side......

Five boys were in a room watching what was happening on the girl's side and were now having major nosebleeds except one.

"Woah! Did you see that hot Sakura's body!" Tsubasa exclaimed.

"Let me see! I can't even see a thing! Come on, Don't be such a KJ." Youichi struggled against Tsubasa's hard grip covering his eyes.

"No, you're too innocent! You're too young to see this!" Tsubasa said

"Young?! Young my ass! I'm the same age as you are!" Youichi whined

"Yeah, but you haven't had a girlfriend like us and haven't fucked one either."

"How bout' Ruka? He hadn't had one either."

Ruka blushed, nosebleeded and fainted

"Ruka! Ruka! Are you okay?! Speak to me!! I can't live without you!!" Koko dramatically shouted and shook him.

"Well, I guess Ruka's too pure to!" Tsubasa said sweatdropping.

"Wipe your nosebleeds, I don't want any blood stain on my room." Natsume said as he covered his face.

Then suddenly Natsume stood up and closed the TV.

"Hey, why'd ya close it, Natsume?" Tsubasa asked but Natsume didn't answer him and went straight to the bathroom without uttering a single word.

Inside the bathroom, Natsume looked at himself in the mirror, he was also secretly nosebleeding when he took a look at Mikan's body.

'Damn! What is wrong with me?' Natsume thought as he recalled the face of Mikan blushing, _'Kawaii…'_ he sighed as he wiped his nose with a tissue.

Back to the girls side..

Mikan was laughing to herself when she saw that the blinking red light on top of the camera was now off.

"Neh? Mikan-chan, why are you laughing to yourself, are you finally going crazy?" Anna asked.

"Say that one more time, and I'll personally bring you to hell, neh?" Mikan smiled.

"Hai!" Anna nodded shivering._ 'Mikan-chan is scary!'_

Hours passed by as they spent their time together and finally fell asleep on the bed with hands intertwined and smile on their faces.

* * *

**Sumi-chan:** I warned you it'll be pervy!

**Natsume:** (nosebleeds)

**Mikan:** Natsume no Hentai!!!!

**Koko: **That was interesting!

**Ruka:** (faints)

**Youichi: **Disgusting, my eyes are burning already.

**Sumi-chan: **I'm sorry if it's too short for your liking, I was in a hurry, and I won't be updating for a week since it's already our second periodic exams, guh! I hate studying… T.T

**Mikan: **Aww, poor Su-chan

**Sumi-chan: **Are you mocking me?! Anyway, I've wanted to know how a poll works, and how to create it, so I've made up one, and **GOOD NEWS! **I am now going to let the readers decide who Mikan will end up with, so go to my profile and check out the poll! Thanks! PLS. REVIEW


End file.
